Dream On
by mereschino
Summary: written preOOTP Trouble is stirring in the magical world. Could the Dark Side still be alive? Hermione has to team up with those from her past to save the world. But she may also lose her heart to another. RATED FOR SEX, SWEARING. Chapter 9 up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and other little characters I may make up along the way. 

**A/N: You can flame it if you want, but please be a little kind, because this is the first Sirius/Hermione fic I've ever written. But if you like it, and I like it, it won't be the last. **

**Prologue**

**That summer was hard, the one where I broke up with Ron. We'd been going out steadily for about 3 years, and I guess both of us believed it would work out after Hogwarts. We were both wrong. Ron had changed so much, and I didn't think we were still on the same wavelength anymore. He needed someone new, someone…who wasn't me. As hard as it was to admit, I knew it was best for him to turn to someone else the way he used to turn to me. But I never expected him to fall into the arms of…Harry. Seems that Harry had been waiting patiently for a few years, just hoping to get even the tiniest chance. Well, he's got it now. I guess he never really got over his relationship with Ginny Weasley, and now seeing her date Draco Malfoy made him lose all faith in the female sex. So, Ron has Harry, Ginny has Draco, and I'm, again, alone. **


	2. unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to the amazingly talented J.K Rowling. 

A/N: the prologue was from Hermione's point of view, but the rest of the story will go back and forth between characters. 

**'Ron, we need to end this.'**

**'End what?' Ron looked confused. **

**'Us, this thing we have, our relationship, whatever you want to call it, is just not working out.'**

**He started to laugh but quickly sobered when he saw my face and saw that I was serious. We'd played the breakup game before but now I was for real. 'You're just bringing this up out the blue! Usually I at least wait for some signs that there are problems before I even think about breaking up. This is coming totally from right field!'**

**I smiled sadly at him. 'No, it isn't. The signs have been there for a while now; we've just been choosing to ignore them. But, Ron, we can't do this anymore. We need to move on, not cling to the past. We're not in Hogwarts anymore!'**

**'I know that,' he said sullenly, holding back tears, while I was fighting ones of my own. He sighed heavily. 'I guess you're right. I mean, you always are. The signs have been there.' He got up, wiping tears away. 'I'm really going to miss you.'**

**The finality of his statement broke the dam and the tears ran like a flood down my cheeks. **

**'Oh, Hermione,' he said softly and enveloped me in his strong arms. I breathed him in like expensive perfume, knowing it would be the last time. 'Don't cry. It's for the best, you said so yourself.'**

**I pulled back to look at him. 'I never said that.'**

**He laughed sadly. 'Ever the fighter. But we both know its true. And we both know that I have to leave now, or things will only get harder.'**

**I nodded silently. He let go of me, and without looking back, left my house and me, to go out and find a new life. **

*****~~~*****

Hermione shook herself as she got up from her window seat. 'Stop dreaming about the past! Get on with your life!' she thought violently. 

**A knock on her flat's door brought her to attention. Looking at her watch, Hermione saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. 'Who could possibly be trying to visit me at this hour?' She walked over to the door and opened it, intending to give the visitor more than a little piece of her mind. But whom she saw there stopped all arguments dead in her throat. **

**Ron quickly walked into the apartment, and shut the door. 'I don't have a lot of time, and so I'll have to be quick. We need you to come to Hogwarts, for your safety and the safety of others.'**

**Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron cut her off. 'No, Hermione, no questions, no rebuttals. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're coming. Its for your own good, whether you like it or not. I'll explain on the way.'**

**'I'm not a fucking child, Ron. I know that you wouldn't come here unless it was important, and I trust you. I was just going to ask what I need to bring with me. Have a little more faith in me than that,' she said, arms crossed. **

**'Ever the fighter,' Ron replied, but quickly changed the subject when he remember the last time he had said those words to her. 'Just bring what you need because we're traveling light.'**

**'Done.'**

**Within minutes, Hermione had a bag packed, and was on her way with Ron. Her old cat Crookshanks had been apparated with a note of explanation to her parents' house. **

**'Why didn't you just apparate into my flat, or use the fireplace? Its connected to the network, you know,' Hermione asked, breaking the unbearable silence that had existed for the past few minutes. **

**'You and I haven't been on the best terms lately and so I didn't want to just barge in. Plus, that seemed a little rude. I wanted to do things properly, by knocking and everything,' Ron returned with a shy smile. **

**It almost broke Hermione's heart to see the smile she had fallen in love with, but she pulled herself together and moved onto a subject that was less personal. **

**'I still have no idea where we're going right now, and what we'll be doing when we get to Hogwarts. This sounds like a life-threatening situation, and I usually tend to mind dieing without any knowledge of what I'm fighting for and with.'**

**'Fair enough. Right now, we're heading to a secret location that holds a port key to Hogwarts. Once there, we'll be meeting up with others who will be working alongside us.'**

**Hermione's interest was piqued. 'Like who?'**

**Ron's brow wrinkled as he thought. 'Umm, Hogwarts staff, you, me, Harry, my brothers, Ginny, and Draco (obviously), and Remus Lupin. Oh, also, Sirius will be there too.'**

**'OK.' Hermione was excited at the thought of seeing Harry's godfather. They had always been good friends, but hadn't see each other for a few years. She wondered if he was still the same. Hermione snapped back to attention when she realized that Ron had quickly moved on, physically and vocally.'**

**'I don't want to say too much right now, because I don't know if its safe around here or not. But I'll give you some background info. Remember how we helped Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all in 7th year?'**

**'Gee, I don't know Ron. That time doesn't ring a bell. Tell me more,' Hermione drawled, her voice laced with sarcasm. **

**Ron shot her a look of exasperation and impatience, glimpses of affection and humour sometimes poking through. 'As I was saying, although we killed Voldemort, we didn't kill his inner circle of supporters. Well, at least not all of them. Turns out that they've been laying low for the past few years, making plans, waiting for when the moment is right to strike and do what their leader never could: ride the world of Harry and all of the muggles.'**

**Hermione gasped. 'The deatheaters are after Harry?!?'**

**Ron nodded angrily. 'Seems as if they have made him into this symbolic figure. Killing him embodies totally victory to them.'**

**'How does that make you feel?' Hermione asked shyly. It was the first time she had made any allusion to Ron and Harry's relationship and she didn't want to sound like a bitter bitch. **

**Ron glanced sharply at her, but his face relaxed when he saw that her's held nothing but concern and fear. 'I have tried to not analyze my feelings on that subject up to now. I should've known you'd ask.'**

**Already in a scared and bewildered state, Ron's comment only made her angry. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Hermione demanded, blocking Ron's way. **

**He brushed past, reminding her that they were in a hurry. 'Nothing. Forget it.' By that time they had reached a deserted field through a bunch of trees. Peering at the grass for a few minutes, Ron cried, 'aha!' and grabbed Hermione's hand. They picked up the crushed beer can at the same time, and Hermione prepared herself for her return to Hogwarts. **


	3. reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. 

**'Gods, when are we going to get this show on the road?' Sirius Black thought impatiently. He had been sitting in the staff room at Hogwarts, not knowing at all what was going on, after being rudely awakened by Remus Lupin and forced to come to Hogwarts. **

**As if he read Sirius' mind, Albus Dumbledore said, 'if you will all just wait for a few minutes. We're only waiting for a few more people.'**

**Sirius' casual perusal of the room's inhabitants was interrupted by a noise at the door. He looked up to see a woman enter the room, followed by Ron Weasley. Sirius thought she looked very familiar, but couldn't place her name. All of his attention was quickly withdrawn from her elusive name and focused on her appearance. The girl's brown hair fell straight and smooth down her back, and her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled in delight, seeing all these familiar faces. Sirius was struck dumb. This woman was gorgeous and he couldn't even remember her name or where he had ever seen her before. **

**'Ah, Miss Granger,' Professor Dumbledore called, 'good to have you back with us.'**

**'Hermione?' Sirius thought amazedly. Could this vision he saw really be one of his godson's best friends? The last time he saw her, she had still been somewhat of a child.**

**'She's not a child now,' a sneaky voice said in the back of his head.**

**Sirius mentally agreed. 'No, she definitely isn't.'**

*****~~~*****

**Hermione was looking for Sirius as soon as she stepped through the door into the staffroom. He would be the only one in the room that she hadn't seen in awhile, and she wondered if he had changed at all. As soon as she saw Sirius, Hermione burst out in a big grin. He was different, yet so familiar. Gone was his long hair, replaced by a close-cropped cut bearing the resemblance to curls. Hermione was very surprised with Sirius' overall appearance as he was groomed, well dressed and clean-shaven. 'But then,' Hermione mused, 'the last few times I saw him were when he was on the run from the Ministry, sometimes as a big, black dog named Snuffles.'**

**'Good to be back, Professor,' Hermione replied to Dumbledore's previous question, and sat down next to Sirius where he had quickly made room for her on the couch beside him. **

**As Dumbledore walked to the front of the room, Sirius leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, 'it's great to see you again, Mio. It's been too long.'**

**'It really has,' she whispered back. 'After this Intro to Death 101, we should sit down and have a talk.'**

**'We definitely should,' Sirius replied, getting lost in her brown eyes. **

**'Do I have to separate the two of you?' Professor Dumbledore called over, acting as they were both first years again. **

**Hermione giggled nervously, and Sirius quickly looked away from her, chastising himself. 'What are you doing? You're old enough to be her father, for gods sakes!'**

**'Ladies and gentlemen, you have been gathered here today for a serious and dangerous matter. Most of you have somewhat of an idea why you are here while others are completely clueless. First off, look at the people around you. As of now, you are a team, a family of sorts. You will need to be able to trust them with your lives for this mission to work.'**

**This statement aroused many comments and little conversations. Dumbledore held up a hand to get back their attention. 'Please, friends, let me finish. I still have a lot more to say, and at this rate, it'll take all night. Some of you are already a family,' glancing at the Weasleys, 'and some of us have known each other for so long that we feel like a family. But now's the time for everyone to be family. For anything that comes up in the future, I don't want you to think, I want you to know. Got it?'**

**The rest of the room nodded at Dumbledore's somewhat cryptic speech. Satisfied, he continued on. 'You all are the best of the best. The elite, the people who will get anything done, and who will do it right. Now here's what we're facing…'**

**Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Finally,' she thought. Sirius caught the look and laughed softly. **

**'The deatheaters are back,' Dumbledore said grimly. 'They don't have as many people as they used to, but the core group has gotten stronger. Their hatred has grown, and they are more intent on ridding our area of those not of pureblood, than Voldemort ever was. Even without Voldemort, they are progressing at an alarming speed, and, sorry to put this so bluntly Draco, we have strong reason to suspect that your father is masterminding the entire thing.'**

**Draco looked up quickly. 'Lucius is not my father!' he said sharply. 'We may be related by blood, but that man never has been, and never will be my father!'**

**'I understand,' Dumbledore said soothingly while Ginny put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. 'I was just wondering whether you had ever overheard any plans Lucius may have thought up.'**

**Draco shook his head. 'No, Lucius was always careful to censor that stuff from me.'**

**Dumbledore sighed. 'Too bad, and speaking of bad, I'm now reaching the worst part of this all. The Deatheaters are also hell-bent on killing Harry. They don't care how or when or where as long as it happens. They want Harry to die.'**


	4. innuendo

Authour's note: sorry about the delay. Hope you guys like it, as I think it might start to get into the darker side of the story. Who's good? Who's bad? Who's sleeping where, and with whom? Stay tuned…

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, blah blah blah. I think you guys have read enough of these to get the gist. **

**_'You can poke out your eyes, but you can't poke out your mind's eye.'_**

**_                                                - _****Robert, _Everybody Loves Raymond_**

*****~~~*****

The room lay in dead silence. It seemed as if everyone was holding his or her breath, waiting for Harry's reaction to such a blunt statement. 

**Harry looked up with a grim smile on his face, as if to say, 'well, here we go again.'**

**Sirius inwardly shuddered; imagining all of the things the Deatheaters could do to the only family he had left. Having been in Azkaban for as long as he had with convicted Deatheaters, Sirius knew exactly what his enemies could and would do to Harry if they ever caught him. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase the horrible mental images he had.**

**Hermione felt the small shudders go through Sirius' arm that was touching hers, and pressed one of her hands on his. Sirius was relieved by the small gesture, and responded by taking her hand and squeezing it. **

**Unbeknownst to them, Harry had been watching his godfather for his reaction, and did not miss the affectionate gesture between the older man and one of Harry's best friends. Storing the moment away for later reflection, Harry focussed on the task at hand. **

**'Are you okay?' Hermione whispered. **

**'I'm fine,' Sirius assured her. 'I'm just letting my dark imagination run away from me. But thanks for… well, this,' gesturing to her hand. 'It grounded me, I guess.'**

**'Well, I don't like to see a friend of mine in pain. And you're definitely a friend. You can always count on me.'**

**'Friend,' Sirius thought. 'She just sees me as old friendly Sirius. I guess that's all I'll ever be to her. Gods Sirius, what is going on?' he asked himself. 'Deatheaters are out to kill your godson, and what are you doing? Thinking romantic thoughts about a girl who is practically still a child!'**

**'I thought we went over this before. She's not a child anymore.' Ah, the return of the inner voice. **

**'Shut up!'**

**'Did you say anything?' Hermione whispered, a bit flustered. She had watched as Sirius' face went through a series of changes, as if he was fighting a battle within himself. For some reason, she desperately wanted to reach out to him, but restrained herself, banishing these unfamiliar feelings. **

**Shit. 'No.' OK, no more talking to yourself, Sirius kept repeating silently as a mantra. **

**Having allowed the group to get adjusted to the situation, Dumbledore spoke up. 'I know its been a long night for you all, and I know you all want to settle into your rooms, clean all of the travelling grime off of you, and sleep, but I'm afraid that won't happened for awhile yet. Training and strategizing time will come later in the week, and between now and then you'll have plenty of time to sleep and catch up with one another, but I believe you all need to know the full story now. But before we begin,' everyone groaned, 'I believe refreshment is in order.'**

**As if by some hidden command, at that moment a cart with food and drink was wheeled in by a very frightened house elf. **

**'Thank-you, Neegle. You may go,' Dumbledore said. **

**'Thank-you sir,' he squeaked, and with that, the elf bolted out of the room. **

**Hermione narrowed her eyes. She still disapproved of the use of house elves. Sirius saw this, and chuckled quietly under his breath. 'Gods, she is beautiful when she's pissed off,' he thought. 'I see now what Weasley was thinking when he went after her. But see how that turned out.'**

**Dumbledore reached over and took the silver covers off of the food. 'Tea, anyone? Coffee? Pumpkin pasty? I'm rather partial to them myself.'**

**A ravenous group of people threw themselves on the food. You always seem to be more hungry when learning about a life-threatening situation. Soon, the cart was emptied and people retired to their seats. **

**No longer starving, Hermione settled back in her seat, preparing herself for the onslaught of information that was to come, and though she wouldn't tell anyone, she was getting a little excited. **

**The aged headmaster continued. 'Thanks to a double-agent, and old connections to the Inner Circle, we've gotten information detailing plans, attacks, and naming prominent Deatheaters and targets,' gesturing to Harry. **

**'Any other targets that we know?' Ginny asked, something telling her that her silent neighbour had not told her everything he should have. Draco tensed beside her, knowing that he would be dealing with a very irate Ginny later in the day. **

**Dumbledore hesitated. 'Yes, but I think they know who they are, and revealing them would be too overwhelming for everyone right now.' Although he didn't say anything else, the headmaster's gaze rested a bit too long on Draco for comfort. The heir to the Malfoy estate shifted a little in his seat, but said nothing, letting everyone else know silently that he was very aware of his precarious position. Ginny also remained tight-lipped, but grabbed Draco's hand, and squeezed it hard enough that her knuckles turned white. **

**'Do we know who this Inner Circle is?' Hermione asked, partially to get the attention off the depressing new facts about one of their own, but also in part because she was eager to get back into everything. Looking to Dumbledore for the answer, she was surprised to hear Draco speak up. **

**'Basically the same as before. Lucius, Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.'**

**'Junior and senior?' Ron butted in. **

**'Avery and Nott, yes, but Crabbe and Goyle are working without their sons. Somewhere along the way my 'bodyguards' must have stumbled along some sense.' Draco smiled wryly. **

**'No Parkinson? I was sure he would be in on this plot,' Sirius said, a bit confused. **

**'Well, whatever his feelings are, Parkinson Sr. got out of the game when Voldemort was defeated. When Pansy came back from Hogwarts, she must've done something shocking to her family, because all of a sudden, they have cut all ties with the Deatheaters and are doing everything they can to make sure that the Inner Circle is stopped. There's a bit of irony to lighten the situation.' Seeing only unimpressed glares, Draco shut his mouth and leaned back in the couch. **

**'So, what's our plan?' Hermione looked around for answers, but people looked surprised. 'I'm sorry. I don't mean to go back into full-out, research Hermione mode, but the earlier we know what to do, the earlier we can prepare ourselves. Do we have special teams for this? Special intensified training and research time? I don't know about anybody else, but I need to know now or I'm going to explode.'**

**Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed quietly, flashbacks of Hermione during their years at Hogwarts coming back quite clearly. **

**'Alright, Ms. Granger. No need for spontaneous combustion. The Inner Circle have picked up some skills while in hiding, all serious, very dangerous and will all present formidable challenges. It seems as if they all have gotten into the darkest arts imaginable. Only one of us really knows how to fight whatever they throw at us,' Dumbledore said, and nodded at Sirius. Everyone looked over at him in great surprise, but Dumbledore quickly carried on. 'Each one of you will have training sessions one on one with Sirius until he is satisfied that you know what you are doing and can defend yourself.'**

**Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was no way he was going to be able to get through a one on one training session with Hermione the way he was thinking about her. Just the thought of her in workout clothing made him want to… Sirius mentally shook himself. 'Focus!!!!' **

**Dumbledore had talked on, oblivious to Sirius' mental torment. 'On top of training with Sirius, you will also have regular training sessions, which are more of a physical workout than anything else, with a little bit of Quidditch thrown in for those who want to participate. Plus, once a day, we will all gather in here for meetings that will cover tactics, locations, plans, et cetera. Right now, the Inner Circle is only located in a spot just outside of London, but we are aware of plans to expand into Hogsmeade (to be closer to Hogwarts), and other various towns around England.'**

**'Where are their headquarters right now?' Ron asked. **

**'I believe that Draco is more qualified to answer that.' Dumbledore inclined his head towards the reclining blond man. **

**Draco got up and started to pace the floor. 'I don't want to go into a lot of detail, because I know you're all tired and won't remember too much. I mean, I'm about ready to drop and fall asleep here on the floor. But moving on, the bulk of the information will come later today when we are all better rested. As you all can expect, Lucius is the recognized leader of the opposition, and so, predictably, all operations can be traced back to Malfoy Manor.'**

**Without thinking, Ron opened his big mouth. 'But where is your mother when everything is going on?'**

**Draco's face took on a cold, hardened expression, while Ginny started to shake her head. 'Stupid!' she whispered. **

**'At the beginning of this operation, Lucius looked ahead and saw that my mother would probably get in his way at one point or another, and so he got rid of the problem.'**

**'He killed his own wife?' Hermione could not help whispering in horrified shock. **

**'Of course! Did you expect any less from him? I'm his own son, his own flesh and blood, but he'll kill me the next chance he gets, if he gets one. Didn't you hear? Like Harry, there's essentially a death warrant out for me. Lucius isn't a man, he's a monster. I don't want anyone to ever forget that.' With that chilling end, Draco dropped into his seat, but wasn't done. 'Keeping the Circle at the Manor is probably the weakest link in his plan so far. I grew up there, I know that place like the back of my hand. Every dungeon, secret room, hidden entrance, ward. If that place has one, I know about it.'**

**'That's always a reassuring thing to hear.' Harry finally spoke up. 'But I don't remember Zabini's name mentioned. What's their situation?'**

**Sirius shifted forward in his seat. 'Zabini Sr. got the Kiss two months ago and no one knows the whereabouts of Blaise.'**

**Draco coughed slightly, which made Sirius smile. 'OK, so one person knows where he is. But evidently, Blaise doesn't fight for the bad side, which, to borrow words from Harry, is always a reassuring thing to hear. I don't mean to cut things short, but some of us are hardly able to keep our eyes open. Are we done here, Professor Dumbledore?'**

**Albus chuckled. 'Yes, we are finished for now, Mr. Black. If you all will see Professor McGonagall or I, we will give you your room assignments, and you can retire.'**

**After everyone got their rooms, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore watched as they exited the room. But just as Sirius reached the door, he turned around. 'Check ya later, Minerva!' he said, winking cheekily at her, but then made a quick exit. **

**'Ooh, that boy deserves a detention and a kick in the backside quicker than I can say _Marauder_.' Professor McGonagall glared at the empty doorframe, but the Headmaster just laughed. **

**'He isn't a student anymore, leave him be.'**

**'He should be, considering the way he acts. I don't believe he's actually grown up. And what nerve, calling me Minerva!' Professor McGonagall said huffily, though secretly pleased to see Sirius in such good spirits, considering the mess his life had been in recently. **

**Professor Dumbledore patted the annoyed woman, and brushed past her to the door. 'Seems like the children aren't the only ones around here who need sleep.'**

*****~~~*********

**The large group separated at the large staircase to go and fall into their beds. Draco and Ginny started to walk away hand in hand, whispering quietly to each other, although Ginny was doing the greater amount of the talking, and Draco was wisely keeping his mouth shut. But Ron's voice stopped them. **

**'Draco , where are you staying?'**

**Draco half-turned to answer him. 'I'm in the Head Boys Room.'**

**'What about you, Gin?'**

**She looked at him, to see if he was joking. 'Also in the Head Boy's room.'**

**Ron got into full big-brother mode and took a menacing step towards Draco but Ginny just laughed at him. 'This is getting a little old Ron. Even Bill and Charlie don't bother me anymore.' Still laughing, Ginny and Draco walked away to their room. **

**'I'll admit, I still don't like seeing them together,' Ron said quietly to Harry. **

**'Well, get over it. They're together now, and they probably will be for a long time, judging by the looks they give each other,' Harry replied, and then pulled Ron away to their own room. **

**But yet another pair watched as that couple walked away, unseen at the entrance to the hallway. **

**'I'll admit, I still don't like seeing them together,' Hermione said. **

**'Well, get over,' Sirius replied not unkindly. 'They're together now, and they probably will be for a long time, judging by the looks they give each other. Don't even try to deny it, because I know you see them too.' Sirius started walking, and Hermione hurried to catch up. **

**'I heard that you and Remus were once, um, you know…' Hermione faltered, looking embarrassed. **

**'Know what?' Sirius was confused. **

**'Well, involved.'**

**Sirius stopped to see if she was joking. She wasn't. 'What? Who'd you hear that from?'**

**Hermione shrugged, and then crossed her arms, trying to keep herself warm in the bloody cold hallway. Sirius saw that and then, quickly taking off his sweatshirt, handed it over to Hermione. **

**'Thanks.' But once she had it on, Hermione shrugged. 'In reference to your last question, it was just a rumour floating around.'**

**Sirius shook his head. 'And you believed it?' **

**'Well, it seemed like it could work.'**

**'So, you think I'm gay?'**

**Hermione looked down at her shoes, at the wall, anywhere that wasn't Sirius' eyes. She didn't trust herself to look into them right now. 'I never saw you with a woman like that, and so I just assumed…'**

**Sirius' voice took on a patronizing tone. 'You know, when you assume, you-'**

**Hermione quickly interrupted him, looking angry. 'Don't treat me like a child! A long time ago, you said we were on the same level, and I like being on that level, so don't throw me off any time soon.'**

**'I promise. But no, I'm not gay.'**

**Hermione nodded her head, cataloguing the information. But after awhile, her womanly curiosity got the better of her. 'Is Remus?'**

**Sirius laughed, knowing the question would come sooner or later. 'I don't think so. Remus is the best friend I have left, but he's never mentioned anything new about his sexual orientation, so for now, we'll say he's straight.'**

**"That explains it!' Sirius thought. 'She thought I was gay?'**

**'Where are you staying?' he asked, quickly changing the subject. **

**'I'm in the Head Girl's room.'**

**'Big surprise. Remus and I are in our old room in Gryffindor Tower, so I guess we're neighbours. I'd ask to escort you to your door, but we've already arrived at it.' Neither Sirius or Hermione had noticed how far they had walked while talking, but now had to leave each other. **

**'I'll see you later, Hermione.' Sirius started to walk away but turned back when Hermione's lovely voice called for him. **

**'How about you pick me up on your way down to the meeting? If you come by a little early, we can have something to eat and drink, and catch up on everything before we need to meet everyone else. Is that okay?'**

**Sirius was a little flustered at another opportunity of spending one on one time with Hermione, but he quickly steadied himself. 'Sure, sounds great.' His voice sounded much more calm than his hormones, which were going crazy. There was no way he was going to be able to go to sleep quickly the way his body was wound up. **

**'The password is Crookshanks.'**

**'Very creative,' Sirius grinned.**

**'Hey!' Hermione said in indignation, but smiled as well. 'I'm tired, and its not like anyone bad is going to be coming near my room. Unless I need to protect myself from you, Mr. Black.'**

**Was she flirting with him? Hermione realized what she was doing, but was having too much fun to stop. Sirius picked up on her intent and decided to reciprocate. **

**'Well, I'm very dangerous. Haven't you heard? I'm a naughty boy.' But his dirty words were interrupted by a huge yawn. **

**Hermione laughed. 'Yes, a naughty boy who needs sleep. I'll see you later.' With that, she went into her room, leaving Sirius alone to trudge slowly through the hall and up to the tower. **

**Suddenly, Sirius remembered the greatest obstacle in his newfound affection for Hermione. Harry. His godson would definitely not react well to Sirius' pursuit of his childhood best friend. 'Definitely do not let him find out, or anyone else for that matter. That would just add another problem to the hellish situation everyone was already involved in.' **

**Later, as Hermione lay in bed, Sirius' patronizing words from earlier came back, and she found that they rankled her a bit. Anyone treating her like a child annoyed her, but when Sirius did it, it struck a different chord within her. Hermione realized that it was very important to her that he see her as an adult, someone on the same maturity level as him. **

**'I'll show him how mature I can be,' she thought, but then drifted off into a dreamless sleep. **

**A/N: so, Sirius has started to fall for Hermione, and she is beginning to notice her change in affection for him. Stay tuned to see what happens to whom, and if Sirius ever makes a move. **


	5. you learn quickly, grasshopper

Disclaimer: I wish I could abolish these but since I can't… you all know how this goes. I own nothing copyrighted by anyone else, blah blah blah etc. 

**Dedicated to Steph (Nymphean), who refused to read unless I at least alluded to R/S slash, and said it would be funnier if I did. So here's my twist…**

**Authour's Note: I know they don't have electricity, therefore no refridgerators, but bear with me.**

"How strange this feeling that my life's begun at last 

**_This change, can people really fall in love so fast?'_**

- **In My Life, Les Miserables**

*****~~~*********

**'So?'**

**Sirius jumped back, wand in hand, read to bolt, at the voice that came out of the shadows. But he relaxed as Remus stepped out towards him. **

**'So what?' he shot back, throwing himself onto the bed where his things were laid out. **

**'You know what I mean.'' Remus smiled slyly, leaning against a bedpost. 'What's up with you and Hermione?'**

**'Nothing! Why? What did she say? Did she say anything to you?' Sirius quickly shut up, knowing he had said too much. **

**Remus laughed and moved down onto the bed so that he was sitting next to his best friend. 'I saw you guys during the meeting. I mean, c'mon!'**

**Sirius groaned. 'Am I that obvious?' His answer was just a laugh. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sirius remembered something from his previous conversation with Hermione. 'Remus, are you gay?'**

**Remus burst out laughing. 'What? Where did that come from?'**

**Sirius shrugged. 'I just heard that there are rumours floating around about you and me, and I wondered…'**

**Remus became quiet and reached for Sirius' hand. 'Yes, I am.'**

**'OK, well, I can adjust to that.'**

**Remus started laughing again. 'You should've seen the look on your face. I was only joking.'**

**Sirius visibly relaxed. 'Very funny. I mean, I didn't think you were, but I haven't seen you with a girlfriend since we were in Hogwarts, and so I wondered if your 'sentiments' had changed.'**

**Remus got up and walked over to his bed, still chuckling. 'You were in Azkaban for a lot of those years, stupid. You didn't see me at all. But no, I'm still liking the ladies. I'm just picky, and I haven't found the one yet.'**

**'You might want to get a move on, or you'll end up like Snape. Doomed to be a childless bachelor for the rest of his life.'**

**'Ooh, I'm shaking in my little booties.' Remus started to unpack things from his trunk. 'But Padfoot, you and Hermione, is this a mutual thing?'**

**Sirius fell back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. 'No! I'm just some old guy and she's-'**

**'Hey, hey!' Remus cut in. 'A little less of the old, thank you very much. I'm two months older than you!'**

**'But you see what I'm getting at.'**

**Remus quickly changed into nightclothes, and got in to bed. 'I don't think you have anything to worry about. Hermione has always been mature for her age, and you've always been immature for yours, so I think you should meet somewhere in the middle.' This speech was answered with a grunt, and an well-aimed pillow. Remus tossed it back, and smiled, settling down as the lights dimmed. He hadn't been lying; Remus really didn't think that Sirius would have trouble with Hermione. The werewolf had seen the way the other two were towards each other earlier in the evening. If Hermione didn't feel an amorous emotion towards Sirius now, she would eventually.  Remus had the rare capability of truly being able to read people, and it had been surprisingly easy to read Hermione, as if she had been an open book. **

**Across the room, it was awhile longer until Sirius' breathing slowed into a steady sleeping rhythm. Seems that this new Hermione problem was bothering him even more than he let on, even to Remus. **

*****~~~*****

**Sirius woke a few hours later, and blearily looked at his magical watch. 12:30 PM. He stiffly got out of bed and padded over to his open trunk. Without looking, he grabbed clothes and haphazardly pulled them on. **

**'Sorry to burst your bubble Padfoot, but you managed to put your head through an arm hole,' Remus mumbled, still buried under blankets. **

**'Sod off! I'm still half-asleep, and exhausted to boot. I feel like I slept on a rock.'**

**Remus sat up, and rubbed his head vigorously, making his salt and pepper hair stick up like porcupine quills. 'Then go back to bed.'**

**'I'm afraid I can't do that,' Sirius replied in passing, searching for a missing shoe. **

**'Does all of this running around have anything to do with a certain pretty brunette residing somewhere in the castle?' Remus asked mischievously. **

**'Who, Minerva? Don't you think she's a bit old for me, Moony?' Sirius quipped. **

**'I don't want to have to dumb this down for you.'**

**Sirius shot him a dirty look, and having found the shoe, walked quickly towards Hermione's room, clearly a man with a purpose. **

*****~~~*****

When Sirius entered the Head Girl's room, it was apparent that its inhabitant was not awake, so he went to wake Hermione up. Upon entering her bedroom, he was assaulted with an expanse of tanned smooth skin tangled with the bed sheets. 

**Although he stepped lightly, Hermione woke up and snapped around when Sirius came in. **

**'I'm kind of naked,' she said, having quickly grabbed her sheet, hiding herself from Sirius' transfixed gaze. **

**'I noticed,' Sirius said, getting a little tense.**

**She just stared at him, clearly waiting for something.**

**Sirius suddenly clued in. 'Oh…you want me to…' He made a turning motion with his fingers. **

**'That would be nice.'**

**Sirius quickly shaded his eyes and turned around so that Hermione could get dressed. **

**'Thanks.'**

**'You can look now,' Hermione said as she brushed by the older man. **

**Sirius peeked between his spread fingers, but seeing no large spaces of skin, he took his hands down and followed Hermione into the kitchen area. **

**'Wow,' he exclaimed, glancing around. 'I never knew you Head people had such large rooms. It's like a flat in here.'**

**Hermione turned away from the fridge, juice in hand, clearly surprised. 'You mean you never went into Harry's parents' rooms when they were Head Boy and Girl?'**

**Sirius shrugged. 'There was no need. James and Lily hung out in Gryffindor Common Room with us most of the time anyway. And if we needed to play pranks on them, we just did it when they were around. Plus, I really think they needed all the privacy they could get that year. I mean, with their special training, and the Order of Phoenix.'**

**'Don't forget the procreation of Harry.'**

**'No, that came later, after the rise of Voldemort…' he trailed off. **

**'Coffee?' Hermione asked, bringing the pot over to the table, where Sirius was seated, switching the subject to one less morbid. **

**'Yes, thanks.' Sipping at the steaming mug, Sirius sat back and luxuriated in this scene of apparent domestic happiness. Meanwhile across the table, Hermione had similar thoughts, but quickly shook herself out of them. **

**'So, what have you been doing since I saw you last?'**

**'Is this what we've been forced to resort to? Idle chitchat?' Sirius joked, thoroughly enjoying riling Hermione up. **

**'Well…I…you…' she sputtered. 'It's not like you came up with anything better, Snuffles.' **

**Sirius spit his coffee out at this surprisingly resurrected nickname, narrowly missing the object of his newfound affection. **

**Hermione fell into a fit of giggles. ' At least I know you'll always be entertaining.'**

**Sirius mock-glared at her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Hermione noticed this, and getting up, walked around the table with her napkin and wiped his mouth for him. 'That's why you have a napkin. Use it.'**

**'Thanks…mum.' Sirius grinned mischievously. (A/N: I know, he does that a lot.)**

**A quick flick of the wrist sent Hermione's ball-up napkin straight into Sirius' face. Smack!**

**'Oh, real mature.'**

**'This coming from a man who, though now in his forties, still believes that Dungbombs are funny.'**

**At just the mention of the gag props, Sirius started laughing. **

**'See? Exactly my point.'**

**The two spent the next hour amiably trading insults and conversation, although a few more napkins were thrown. **

**Sirius sat watching Hermione, throwing in barbs from time to time so that she wouldn't notice his staring. He loved listening to her talk, almost being able to see the wheels turning inside her beautiful head. But while filled with affection, he was also filled with wonder and confusion. How was it possible that he was falling head over heels for this girl? It had only been one day, and he wasn't able to think straight. What was it about Hermione that made him want to be with her all of the time? She was a temptress, plain and simple. Although she may be unaware, she was a siren, a seductress. And Sirius had fallen firmly and permanently under her spell. **

**Meanwhile, Hermione was also studying her tablemate. Before her sat a man whom she had known for a large part of her life, but who still remained a mystery. She had never failed to solve any problem put before her, but Sirius was proving to be a very hard puzzle. Equally hard to figure out were her feelings about him, seeing as every time they were together, she was hit with new emotions. Hermione knew that Sirius was studying her as she talked, and suddenly she desperately wanted to know how and what he thought of her. **

**Hermione was about to pour them both more coffee when Professor McGonagall's magnified voice echoed through the room. 'The meeting will begin in fifteen minutes in the Staff Room. It is mandatory; all must attend. Attendance will be taken, so don't think of bunking off, especially you Sirius Black. That is all.'**

**Hermione laughed outright at this announcement while Sirius looked affronted. 'She thinks she has me sussed. But she hasn't been my teacher in over twenty years, and I have new tricks up my sleeve. Just you wait! You will rue the day you crossed me Minerva McGonagall!' He jokingly shook his fist at the air. **

**'You're just as bad as the twins.' Hermione whacked him on the arm in passing. **

**'That's not true. If anything, they're just as bad as I am. I've been doing this longer.' Sirius followed her like a lost puppy. **

**But Hermione abruptly stopped and turned around quickly, so that Sirius, who had been following a bit too closely, bumped into her, and so they stood closely, chest to chest. Sirius moved to one side to let her pass, but Hermione (who had the same idea) happened to move to that side as well. This process repeated itself a few times until Sirius grabbed Hermione's hands, forcing her to stop, causing them both to laugh. They stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other, Sirius not letting go of Hermione's hands. Gripped by a sudden impulse, he bent his head down, and she was drawn up by a magnetic energy. But when their lips were almost touching, a noise was heard from the entranceway. Sirius and Hermione sprang away from each other guiltily, and started to fidget with anything in reach. These actions spoke louder than anything else did, and so when Harry and Ron entered the room, they were quite aware that something had gone on.**

**'Are you guys okay?' Harry asked, looking from one to the other. Sirius turned away and Hermione just blushed. **

**'Did something happen between you two?' Ron asked suspiciously, his hands forming fist instinctively. Both he and Harry had been very surprised to find Sirius in Hermione's room. **

**Hermione smiled at this small gesture, one quite reminiscent of the days when their relationship wasn't a not-so distant memory.'**

**Sirius cleared his throat. 'No, of course not. We were…getting ready to go to the…meeting! I mean, you heard Professor McGonagall. No skipping. I do believe we are going to be late if we don't hurry up. Let's go!' He grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the room. Hermione and Ron slowly followed, her trying to avoid the searching, inquisitive looks he kept throwing her way. **

*****~~~*****

'Lovely day, isn't it Minerva?' Sirius cheerfully called out after entering the room, glad to be away from Ron and his smoldering anger. The short walk from Hermione's room to the Staff Room had been so tension-filled that Sirius was doubting his ability to go near Ron again without getting socked in the eye.  He grabbed a croissant and proceeded over to sit next to Hermione, ignoring Ron's pointed looks. 

**'Are you going to continue to torment me for the rest of our time together, Mr. Black?' The teacher asked, only in part dreading the answer. **

**'Why of course. It is my sworn duty, mission and honour. But deep down, you know you like it.'**

**Professor McGonagall just sniffed in disdain and walked away. **

**Hermione, having watched the repartee, laughed quietly, earning a stunning smile from her seat companion. Feelings crept up inside that she had been desperately trying to subdue all morning.**

**'Now is really not the time!' she thought to herself. 'Calm yourself, and focus on the task at hand. Sirius is only a regular guy, a buddy of yours. Just a guy with a smile that makes you melt, and gorgeous eyes, a totally kissable mouth, and a rock hard body on top of everything else. But none of this matters! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm falling in love with my best friend's godfather! But at least he's smart, so its really not a Lockhart thing all over again.'**

**Luckily for Hermione, Professor Dumbledore entered with Ginny and Draco and she was sufficiently distracted for a few more hours. **

*****~~~*********

**'And that's the layout of Malfoy Manor. Any questions?' Draco turned back to face the group. **

**The people who were still awake groaned. Everyone else was sprawled around the room. Ron's head was propped up on his hand but fell off onto the table with a 'thud!' He jumped up. 'I was awake, I swear!'**

**'Guys, I know its boring. Hell, I'd rather be anywhere else. I could think of many things I'd rather be doing on a gorgeous Saturday afternoon,' he winked at Ginny, 'but this is important. Boring but vital information. I really don't want you guys to suddenly forget where you're going during the attack and then get trapped in a hidden dungeon. So, I'll go over this later in the week. And then maybe I'll make you lot take a test on everything I've told you.'**

**'Do we get a cookie if we do well?' Ginny asked. **

**'Virginia, I thought we decided that we weren't going to talk about our secret nicknames in public!' he joked. 'No cookies.'**

**Ginny pouted, but then grinned devilishly, thinking of all the ways she could 'punish' Draco later. **

**Professor Dumbledore quickly cleared his throat, bringing everyone's thoughts back to the present situation.  **

**'We have a few more hours until dinner, and for most of you, that can be free time, but it's a time as good as any to start special training.' He looked down at a piece of parchment. 'Hermione, you're first. Where and when will she meet you, Sirius?'**

**'Whenever,' he mumbled. **

**'Hermione, why don't you just stay behind and discuss the matter with Mr. Black, if he can keep his mind off of personal business.'**

**Sirius scowled at his former Headmaster, silently wishing for some bad things to happen to the old man. **

**'When do you want to start?' Hermione voice piped up beside him.**

**'Umm, I have to go get the room all ready and we both have to change, so why don't you meet me in a half hour?' Sirius said all this while staring at his shoes, not trusting himself to look at the alluring brunette beside him. **

**'Sound fine. But where am I supposed to meet you?'**

**'Oh.' Sirius had to think about it for a minute. 'Walk to the library, and the training room is the 4th door to the left of it.' Without a good-bye, Sirius started to walk off, but was stopped when Hermione grabbed his arm gently. **

**'Sirius, are you okay? Is there anything bothering you? You can always talk to me, I've been told I'm a good listener,' she said, stepping closer, her scent filling the air.**

**'No, I'm fine,' Sirius managed to get out, although his voice wobbled and squeaked. **

**'Good. I'll see you in a bit.' Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile and walked off to her room. **

**Sirius slowly followed her, off in a search of a badly needed cold shower.**

**                                                                ***~~~*****

**Hermione hurried down to the training room, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she went. Getting ready had surprisingly taken longer than she had expected, and she hated being late for anything, especially anything that had to do with Sirius Black. She found the training room with no trouble, and when she entered it Sirius was already waiting for her. **

**'I'm sorry that I'm late, but-' Sirius interrupted her. **

**'Its fine. Now the first thing I want to teach is a more advanced blocking charm than you've learned.'**

**'Whoa, slow down. No 'hey, Hermione, how's it going?' You just want to jump into everything without letting me get my bearings? Let me look around for a minute.'**

**'Fine,' Sirius conceded. 'But only for a minute; we really do have to cram a lot of stuff in before dinner.'**

**Hermione walked around, getting her first good look at the training room. A huge spongy mat that ran almost wall to wall mainly covered the floor. Various weapons hung on the walls, and as Hermione quickly found out, they also were contained in the many chests and wardrobes situated around the room. **

**'Are you ready?' Sirius called out.**

**She quickly turned back to face him. 'I'm good to go.'**

**'Good. Like I was saying before, the first thing I'm going to teach you is a blocking charm. It's called Obstructis and is really more of a shield. The great thing about this charm is that it lasts for 30-60 seconds, depending on how strongly you cast it. If it's cast correctly you should see a purple glow surround you, but only you can see it, so its not a dead give away to the enemy. When the glow disappears, the charm has worn off. Any questions?'**

**'Are there any unfortunate aspects of this charm?'**

**'I feel like a bloody professor but good question. I forgot to add that this charm will block any spell, curse, hex etc. thrown at you, except for the Unforgivaeables. Anything else?'**

**Hermione nodded. 'Where exactly is this used? I mean, it sounds like a great idea, but its pretty distracting having to recast it every minute.'**

**'Good point,' Sirius chuckled. 'This charm is mostly used when someone is taking someone else by surprise, like an ambush or something like that. It's used as a shield until you can find a larger, more permanent cover. Ready to learn?'**

**'Always.'**

**They practiced the charm for a half-hour, with Hermione getting better at it every time she cast it. Finally, Sirius stopped her. **

**'Do you think you're ready to use this to defend yourself from real spells?'**

**Hermione placed her hands on her hips, and shot him an indescribable look. 'I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, Mr. Black.'**

**Sirius laughed, but then took on a stern expression. 'Fine then Ms. Granger, when you're ready. But you should move around, so I can chase you, like this is a real fight.'**

**Hermione shrugged. 'On your count.'**

**'3…2…1…'**

**'Obstructis!'**

**'Petrificus Totalus!'**

**Hermione felt the now-familiar purple glow envelope her, and watched as the body-binding spell bounced harmlessly off her. She broke out in a run to find cover, knowing that her time with the shield would run out much quicker than she expected. The glow was already fading as she pushed over a table and jumped behind it, narrowly missing a hex Sirius threw at her running figure. Quickly casting the shield charm again, Hermione peeked around the wood to find Sirius. He was advancing very quickly, wand pointed towards her. 'You can use magic against me too, so its not like I'm just hunting you.'**

**'Fine,' Hermione replied, but when her curse bounced off him, she knew that he had cast the shield charm too. **

**Catching the look on her face, Sirius shook his head. 'I'm supposed to be teaching you, to be testing you, remember? I can't make this easy for you. The real fight won't be easy.'**

**'I know that,' Hermione muttered, and thew another curse at him, as she ran for a different cover. **

**The fighting went on for a few minutes, with things getting a little more heated. But as Hermione ducked around a wardrobe to get a better shot at Sirius, she dropped her wand, and bending down to pick it up, she failed to notice that her purple glow had completely faded. **

**Seeing her at a disadvantage, Sirius shot a charm towards her. 'Immobulus!' The charm froze her in a rising stance. Sirius walked towards her quickly, and placed his wand tip at her throat. 'Bang. You're dead.'**

**'Fuck.' That single word echoed through the room. Sirius unfroze Hermione and pulled her up to a standing position, both breathing heavily from the action.**

**Sirius looked down into her eyes and was quite surprised to see tears threatening to spill over. Concerned, he reached for her hands. 'Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I had to…'**

**Hermione sniffed, blinking the tears away. 'No, it wasn't you that made me upset. It's just that I dropped my wand, and you caught me in my mistake. I never do that!'**

**Sirius bent his tall, lean body in several different places to peer into Hermione's downcast face. 'Don't fret about it. With practice, nothing will go wrong. Your progress has already been so rapid; I don't think that you have anything to worry about.'**

**Hermione looked up at him, eyes sparkling. 'Do you really think that?'**

**'Of course I do. I think you're amazing. You're beautiful, and smart, and you're quick, and you'll be able to protect yourself in any situation you get yourself into.' Sirius ran a finger tenderly down her cheek, eliciting a trembling smile. But as if he had been burned, he pulled his hand back, and turned to leave. He couldn't let her know how he felt, not yet, not while it was still all so new, and sudden, and confusing. He had to leave, get out while he still could, not matter what state he left Hermione in. **

**Sirius had already reached the door, where Hermione called out to him. 'Sirius! Don't…' her voice had a pleading tone in it that struck something in him, giving him hope. He stopped walking, and turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. **

**Hermione smiled slightly, still a bit confused. But that seemed to be enough invitation for Sirius, and he slowly started walking back across the room. Hermione walked over to meet him, watching as his smile appeared and grew with every step. When they met up, Sirius again reached for her hands. Shaking hair out of her eyes, Hermione smiled anxiously up at him, and moved a bit closer until they were chest to chest. Sirius looked down into her eyes, and saw an emotion that he would have never expected her to have: doubt. He would have pulled back again, but he quickly caught the hope that lay in her gaze as well, the hope that he knew was mirrored in his eyes as well. Sirius hesitantly leaned down, as Hermione moved up, until they met in the middle. At the first contact of lips, Hermione sighed quietly. Hearing this, Sirius smiled slightly, but leaned in to deepen the kiss, and Hermione's arms lifted to wrap themselves around his neck of their own accord. The taste and feel of her lips on his own intoxicated Sirius, and his forgotten wand dropped from his nerveless fingers. He then felt his way up her back, enjoying the movement of the bones and muscles under the smooth skin. **

**Hermione pulled back, ending the kiss, and laughed at Sirius' sound of frustration. Without saying a word, she disengaged herself from his arms, and started to walk out of the training room. **

**Sirius stood motionless until the girl reach the door. 'Hermione, wait!' he called out, confused as she had been, but not ready to have her leave him yet. **

**The brunette turned back, a triumphant smile on her face. 'I wondered how long it would take you to call me back.'**

**'You bloody tease,' he smiled as well as he drew her to him once more.**

**'Yeah.' Suddenly needing to feel Sirius close to her, Hermione kissed him again. This was a kiss full of want and need, desire and lust, but also of an urgency that the two were only just beginning to comprehend. **

**When the kiss ended, Sirius held his siren closely, tight enough for her to hear his heartbeat. **

**'I don't understand how this all happened so fast,' came the small murmur of Hermione's voice. **

**'Shhh…'Sirius kissed the top of her head. 'I don't either, but with everything I've been through, I've learned to take the good things I've been given and not argue about the why's or the how's. We'll have plenty of time for analyzing stuff later. Now I just want to be here with you, like this. Is that enough?'**

**Hermione's answer was a small nod, which turned into a snuggle against Sirius' chest, as if the lack of distance between the two was still much. He breathed in the smell of her hair, and his arms tightened reflexively around her, as if to protect her from the air itself. **

**'So I'm going to assume that practice time is over?'**

**A/N: Ooohh…******


	6. hearts and cupids from here on out

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from anything copyrighted (IE Harry Potter, Warner Brothers, Down With Love, etc.) 

Authour's note: Sorry for all of the sap at the beginning. It just wrote itself like that. And I know it's not that long but I just wanted to get a little something out for my reviewers. Emily, this is for you. 

The couple sprang apart guiltily, searching for the source of the voice. 

'Professor Dumbledore!' Sirius cried. 

Stepping out of the shadows, the old man smiled cheekily. 'Indeed, but call me Albus, as we're all adults here. I came down here to check on your progress and to also inform you that dinner was is almost ready, but I fear that I am interrupting a bit more than just training.'

Hermione blushed furiously, while Sirius just grinned. 

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned to exit. 'I'll leave you two alone. But we are going over our next steps at dinner, so please be present for at least part of it.'

'Please don't say anything about this to any one else, especially Harry or Ron,' Hermione pleaded. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sirius nodded along. 

'Of course I won't,' Dumbledore replied, smiling at the loving, supportive picture they represented. 

Both Sirius and Hermione sighed in relief. But as soon as the older man left, they turned to each other and burst out into laughter. Leaning against Sirius, Hermione wiped away tears of mirth. 

Still laughing a bit, Sirius shook his head. 'I thought we were SOL there for a bit, but luckily it was only Dumbledore.'

'We were very lucky this time,' Hermione agreed. 

Sirius drew her closer to him. 'You know, Dumbledore did say that we had a few more minutes…'

Hermione quirked her eyebrows at him, but then smiled. 'That's right, he did say that.'

Sirius just grinned in response, not really being able to talk anymore. 

The kissing grew deeper, quicker, and more passionate, as the air in the training became charged with sexual tension. Feelings so heavy that they were tangible floated around the couple. Before they knew it, Sirius' hands were under Hermione's shirt, and her hands were quickly unbuttoning his own. 

Mentally kicking himself, Sirius forced himself to take a step back, ending the kiss. 'We need to talk about this,' he gasped. 

'Talking is overrated,' Hermione said, also breathing quite heavily. 

'I'm not joking.'

'I know, you're serious.'

He groaned. 'Now is not the time to make jokes about my name to distract me from the situation at hand. In fact, there is never an appropriate time to do that.'

Hermione pouted, mildly shocked that she was doing it so well. 'You know you like when I do it.'

'Stop trying to make me break with your come hither ways, woman. We shouldn't rush in to this. We have a long time in which I plan to get to know you better.'

Cocking an eyebrow, Hermione practically salivated over the disheveled stud in front of her. 'How much better?'

Fulfilling her greatest fantasies, Sirius replied, 'All the way better. (A/N: Thank you _Down With Love_.) But as much as the manly man in me hates me for saying this, we have to wait… at least for a few hours.' He winked cheekily at her.

Sighing, Hermione nodded as she smoothed down her shirt. 'I see what you're saying. And a part of me is glad that we're taking it slowly, because I still can't believe that this is actually happening.'

'Any regrets so far?'

She adamantly shook her head. 'Absolutely none. Don't ever think that I regret any of our time together.'

Having restored himself to a less rumpled state, Sirius fixed the furniture they had upended, with a flick of his wand. 

'Shall we?' he said, holding out his hand. 

'We shall,' Hermione replied, clasping it firmly. 

                                                                                    ***~~~***

Sirius and Hermione walked down the hall holding hands, but as they neared the staff room, Hermione pulled away. 

Sirius stopped, looking down quizzically at her. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione fidgeted on the spot, something she didn't do very often. 'I just don't think we should show public affection around the others, especially since we're trying to keep this a secret. And anyone could walk around the corner, or come out of the door.'

Understanding, he nodded. 'So what's the plan? Are we still going to go in together, or should we stagger our entrances, all inconspicuous like.' Sirius grinned cheekily at the brunette.

'We're both mature adults, well, at least I am, and I think we can control ourselves and walk in together like nothing is different.'

He shook his head. 'I can't be close to you and not touch you, especially now. I mean, I'm going crazy because I want to kiss you so badly. Your plan will crash and burn.'

Hermione smiled at the goofy, mushy man before her, and truth be told, she was also having a little trouble controlling herself. 'Fine. You go in now, and I'll follow you in a few minutes. If they ask where I am, tell them… I don't know. Just tell them something.'

'How about 'Hermione is just taking a shower after the hot, sweaty sex we just had. But don't worry, she'll be down soon.'' Sirius said deadpan, watching for the rise he would get out of her.

'No!' Hermione cried, half-amused half-aghast. 'New plan. I'll go in first, and you can come in a bit later. I'll just tell them that you're cleaning up the practice room.'

'Because we made a mess and knocked stuff over during all of the sex?'

'Yes, because we made a mess during all of the sex.'

'That's my girl.'

'I'm leaving.'

'Good. That means that I can stare at your luscious backside without you seeing me.'

Giving him the finger, she walked into the staff room. As she entered, the attention of the entire room turned to focus on her. Hermione saw Dumbledore's inconspicuous wink and quick smile and blushed, imagining that somehow everyone had managed to find out her secret. 

Seeing her but missing her partner, Harry called out, 'where's Sirius?' from his spot on the couch with Ron. 

Having managed to calm herself, Hermione didn't miss a beat. 'Oh, he's just fixing up the training room. He was teaching me a new shield charm, and I was a bit clumsy, so a few things got knocked over. And then Sirius suggested that we were put in a real fighting situation, and suffices to say, even more things got upended. But he'll be here soon.'

As soon as she said that, Sirius stepped through the door. 'Sorry I'm late, just had to clean up. Albus, who's next up with me?'

Checking an imaginary list, Dumbledore replied, 'Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I believe, but your time with them is not until the morning. I believe everyone still needs more time to relax, prepare themselves.'

Hermione glanced over at her friends, and caught Draco giving Ginny a mock death-glare. 'You're mine,' he mouthed. 

'Not bloody likely,' she whispered back, sliding a finger across her throat. 'You're dead.'

Hermione unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh, half-squawking instead, and caught the direct attention of Sirius. Blushing even harder, she quickly went to occupy the one spot by Ginny, while Sirius wisely went to sit with Lupin. 

Dinner was served and quiet chatter filled the air, until Dumbledore cleared this throat, and stood up on his seat. The room was instantly silent. Draco instinctively took hold of Ginny's hand, and Sirius' and Hermione's eyes met in a meaningful look that seemed to last forever. 

'New intelligence about our enemies grows more plentiful by the day, finally giving us a baser from where to start from. We have learned that there will be a large meeting for all of the remaining free Deatheaters in 3 weeks. This will be a prime opportunity to defeat them in one fell swoop, and thankfully we are given ample time to prepare. Starting Monday, Draco will lead small teams in Reconnaissance about the Manor. At breakfast tomorrow, you will be notified as to what teams and topics you will be specializing with, and the schedule concerning your training with Sirius will be put up tomorrow as well. For now, I suggest you all relax, catch up with each other, because tomorrow all games are over, and it is down to business. A daunting prospect I know, but this is largely a matter of life or death, as society as we know it unconsciously depends on us. That is all.' Sitting back down, Dumbledore took a large bite of his pecan strudel and resumed his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Sirius let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He thought that the announcement was going to be much worse, but so far, everything had been comparatively light. Looking over at Hermione, he had another chance to study her, as she had engaged in talk with Draco and Ginny. Laughing at something the pair had said, she shook her hair back behind her shoulder. Sirius was struck dumb in his seat. He could not remember the last time he had been so attracted to someone. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to find a position that would give relief to an ever-growing problem below his waist. Luckily the pants he was wearing were baggy enough to provide a loose cover. 

But someone else's attention was directed over that way. Harry silently watched his godfather appraise his childhood friend, sneaking suspicions entering his mind. There was more than simple admiration in the older man's eyes, which Harry could see. But the bold emotions that Harry deduced in Sirius's eyes made him feel as if he was intruding on something so intimate, and so he quickly looked away, but not before making a mental note to talk to Sirius about everything later on. 

'Harry? Harry?' Ron waved a hand in front of his face. 'Where are you? What are you looking at?'

Turning his attention back to his boyfriend, Harry shook his head. 'Nothing really, just glancing around. Sorry, were you saying something?'

Having finished her dinner and seeing no real reason to stay in the staff room, Hermione furtively glanced over at Sirius, unexpectedly meeting his full gaze. Slightly turning her head towards the door and back, she raised her eyebrows in silent question. Getting her meaning, he nodded almost imperceptibly, and then held 5 fingers against his leg. Returning the tiny nod, Hermione stood up and made her goodnights, heading up to her room. And sure enough, 5 minutes later, Sirius also left the dinner for 'bed', but strangely enough; no one made a link between the two early departures. 

                                                                                    ***~~~**

Hermione sat waiting for Sirius in her room, idling twiddling her fingers. As soon as he walked through the portrait hole, she stood up, smiling widely. Returning the smile, he quickly strode over to her, and they met in a frantic kiss. Pulling away, Hermione shook her head. 'We are so bad.'

'What! Just because we ditched a pretty important meeting to sneak off to your room to do unmentionable things while lying about our whereabouts to those we care about does not make us bad. It just makes us bad-asses. Big difference.'

She quickly rapped on Sirius' head. 'Hello? Is there anyone in there? You are crazy, you know that?'

'Crazy, maybe. Quirky, I'll buy that. Sexy, most definitely.' He bent down and kissed her again. As always, Sirius felt that little spark, and deepened the kiss, as Hermione slightly opened her mouth to accept his. But they sprang apart as a knock was heard on the portrait hole. Shaking slightly, Hermione walked over to the portrait hole and opened it to reveal Ginny standing there. 

'Hey Hermione, I missed you at the rest of dinner. I know you said that you wanted to go to bed but I was just wondering if you were okay.'

Leaning against the wall, effectively blocking Ginny's view of her room, Hermione replied, 'I'm fine. Just a little tired with the whirlwind activity. I've been pretty lazy, so I'm still getting used to how it is around here again.'

'I know what you mean. Are you sure that you're okay? You look a little nervous about something.'

She shook her head vigorously. 'No, I'm fine. I'm fine…couldn't be better. I'm not nervous about anything. Why? Should I be?'

Ginny laughed. 'You're rambling, Hermione, which is why I happen to think that something's going on. And why won't you let me into your room?'

Sheepishly, the brunette moved aside so that Sirius came into view. Ginny nodded, finally grasping the entire situation. Knowing that it was time to go, Sirius slipped by them, pressing Hermione's hand in goodbye. Hermione walked into her room, leaving room for Ginny to accompany her. 

'I…he…we…nothing happened!'

'You don't have to explain anything to me. I know how it feels to want something forbidden. Trust me, I know all about it. You're talking about my life story.' She smiled, remembering times long forgotten. 

'So how does it feel when you finally get it? You know, the thing that you want so badly, but know that you shouldn't have.'

'So now I'm the one with all the answers, and you're the one with the questions. This is a little weird. But…it feels good. Really good, like everything makes sense. But it's dangerous, not for the weak. Getting something that you want that has always been forbidden carries a heavy weight. Sometimes you have to give up other things for what you want. But then there are the times that everything works out, everything is accepted, and what you want isn't forbidden anymore.' Ginny's fingers itched with the feel of smooth blond brows, and before her flashed eyes of stormy grey, a shiver passing through her. 

Hermione laughed. 'That good, eh?'

Ginny just blushed in response, but then shook her head to clear it. 'I glanced at you two during dinner and I saw how he was looking at you. He looks at you the way Draco looked at me when we couldn't tell anyone about our relationship. And you glow whenever he's around.'

Hermione started. 'I do not!'

The redhead swatted her and laughed. 'Yes, you do, and there's no denying it . How long has this been going on? And I'll know if you're lying. I've been through this before.'

'Only since we saw each other last night. That's why everything is so confusing. These feelings have just shown up overnight, and they're so strong, I just don't understand.'

'That's how love works. It…'

Hermione quickly interrupted. 'Love? Who says I was talking about love? I don't…I just…'

Ginny smiled knowingly. "If you don't love him now, you will soon. It's only a matter of time. Like I said, that's how love works. For some, feelings creep up on them over the years, and it takes them a while to figure out how they feel. But for others, feelings just appear as if out of nowhere, kind of cementing the whole 'love at first sight' theory. And then there are the people who really don't fit into either category and just have to eke out a little niche of their own.'

"I'm not good at this whole 'relationship' thing, Ginny. You know that, you've watched me over the years. I fumble my way through them, with clumsy words and clumsy gestures. I never know what to say, or what to do. Relationships just…they're too hard!'

Ginny relaxed in her seat on one of the sofas. 'Is that the way you feel now, or the way you felt before?'

'Before. With Sirius, I don't need to say or do anything. I just have to be myself, and I know that that's all he wants. Ugh, listen to me! I sound like some sappy Hallmark card. I always hated people like that.' Hermione shook her head.

'Get used to it.' The younger girl clapped her on the shoulder. 'It's all hearts and cupids from here on out.'

Hermione just groaned in response.

A/N: It's sad because I just realized that I have had this story posted up here for over a year (though it feels like much less), and I'm really just in the middle, not really close to the end. But please be patient, bear with me, it'll be over soon. But in the meantime, please review and tell me how you like it, or if you even like it. But next chapter, places and genders get switched, and Draco gets to have a talk of his own with Sirius. 


	7. taste the forbidden fruit

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted by Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean, Saturday Night Live, or any of those big wig people who really could care less about a teenage girl using some of their characters to write things that may bring pleasure to the lives of others like me. But that's just a big maybe. **

**A/N: I'm trying to pop out chapters as fast as I can. I can't guarantee tons of chapters but I'll try. This chapter, as some of the ones before it (I think), is fully dedicated to one of my best friends, Emily (otherwise known as Meg Erskine Frere Albatou), without whom I would ever get a damn thing posted. Read her stuff, its drool worthy (some people would use the word amazing, but I try to get creative.)**

** Another A/N: (written much later.) Sorry about the amount of one-liners much later on in the chapter. I found a list of quotes from an old D/G challenge, and I really wanted to use them in one of my fics. I know this genre really isn't supposed to be that humourous, and this chapter really is the most dramatic (so far), so forgive the supposed hilarity later on, it's really for my own amusement.**

** Sorry about the long dream sequence. When things start flowing, they just… well, flow. **

**                                                                                                            ***~~~*****

** Sirius walked down the hall away from Hermione's room, wondering just what she was telling the youngest Weasley. Was she talking about their relationship? Did they even have one? Beside the kissing and the one real conversation about them that they'd had, there was really nothing to suggest that they were together. **

** Groaning, he hit himself with one hand. Here he was, obsessing over a girl, while he should be thinking of ways to help stop an evil force that was trying to warp society's very existence. **

**Lost in his own thoughts, Sirius didn't notice the tall, blond man step into his line of vision. **

**'Sirius! Sirius! Black!' To get this attention, Draco put out a hand to physically stop him. **

**'Sorry about that… guess I didn't see you there,' he said, still in a reverie.**

**'No, I guess you didn't,' the younger man replied, laughing. 'But have you seen Virginia? Beautiful redhead, about yea big.'**

** 'She's talking with Hermione up in the Head Girl's room. They were getting into that cozy, girl-chat thing they do the last time I saw, so you might not want to interrupt them.'**

** Draco nodded in understanding, but then looked at Sirius with a sneaking suspicion, grinning slyly. 'And how exactly do you know that?'**

** In his still distracted state, Sirius started getting flustered. 'I was just… we were just… catching up on the past few years. You know, births, deaths, jobs, arrests, and what not.'**

**Wearing his signature smirk, Draco continued his humiliation of the older man. 'So, that's what you call it, mate? See, I thought it was called-'**

** Sirius clapped a hand across his mouth. 'Don't even think about finishing that sentence, on I'll make the last battle we were in seem like a walk in the park.'**

** 'Aye aye, captain!'**

** The people, in the portraits followed the two men with great interest as they walked down the hall, amiably trading insults. It was not often that they saw this Black even slightly cordial with those that were once his family. The women ran from portrait to portrait, devouring the two men with their eyes. The dim firelight from the brackets on the walls cast shadows on the men's faces, throwing their features into sharp relief. A sudden breeze from an open window picked at their hair, mussing the heads of platinum and ebony into disarray. The women sighed, feeling that if they had a physical heart, it would be beating madly at that moment. **

** Whispering quietly, Sirius looked at them over his shoulder. 'What's with the dames?'**

** 'Don't worry. They're just marvelling over our dashing good looks and cutting edge style,' Draco replied with a grin. **

** Shaking his head, Sirius caught a glimpse of a middle-aged portly woman waggling her fingers at him and fluttering her eyelashes, trying to act coy. Behind him, the blond burst into laugher, catching a disapproving look from many of the older portraits. **

** 'Looks like you've earned yourself an admirer, Black,' Draco said, still snickering. **

** 'Moving on, quickly now, quickly.' Almost at a light jog, Sirius made his way down the hall, causing Draco to speed up his pace to catch up.**

** When they got to a slightly less portrait-populated area, Draco stopped Sirius. 'So what is going on between you and Granger? I know a lot about wanting things you're not supposed to have if you want to bounce some thoughts off me.'**

** Sirius looked confused, but then clicked in. 'Right, the whole you and Virginia thing. I could use someone to talk to about this, otherwise I'm going to explode.' Looking around, he pulled the younger man into an empty classroom. 'But whatever I tell you, please don't talk about it with other people, all right? Hermione and I have to keep whatever this is a secret for now.'**

** Draco nodded, taking a seat on one of the desks.**

** Sirius took a breath and paced around the room. 'When I saw Hermione last night, I just felt this connection, and apparently she felt it too. These feelings have just been coming on in waves, and sometimes I actually have no idea what I'm feeling.'**

** 'Have you talked to Granger about this?'**

** 'We had a little bit of a talk today at the end of our training session after we… kissed. But there wasn't that much substance to it. We just acknowledged our deep feelings, and there has been some private affection, but no outright declarations of a relationship. There's an unspoken bond of sorts but nothing else.'**

** Draco relaxed, leaning back. 'So what are you worried about?'**

**'What do you mean? Who says I was worried about anything'**

** 'You're shifting around like something is bothering you. But you have nothing to be worried about. From what you're telling me, it's clear that you and Hermione have very strong feelings for each other. And you really only knew about the other today, so not having a public or even private real relationship is perfectly normal. There will come a time when the relationship will come into existence, and you'll be perfectly happy. But do you love her?'**

** Sirius looked at his hands and then back at Draco. 'I don't know. I don't really know what to describe what I'm feeling. It's more than like, way more than lust, but… here's where the confusion comes in. I know that whenever I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her, and I want to be with her.'**

** Draco just smiled. 'If you don't love her now, you will soon. It's only a matter of time. That's how love works. But Ginny knows way more about this stuff than I do. She says that love works in all different types of ways. For some, feelings creep up on them over the years, and it takes them a while to figure out how they feel. But for others, feelings just appear as if out of nowhere. You know, the whole love at first sight theory. Or at least, that's what Ginny says. You just have to find out which category you fit into. But even if you don't realize it, you may be in love right now, but just haven't fully figured it out yet.'**

** 'You sound like a Hallmark card.'**

** 'Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I just call it like I see it.'**

** 'Or how your girlfriend tells you.'**

** 'That as well. Have I given you any enlightenment?' Draco hopped off the desk, and walked towards his cousin. **

** 'A bit. I still have to figure out a few more things, but I'm pretty much on way to sweeping her off her feet.'**

** Clapping Sirius on the back, Draco walked him towards the door. 'Good man. I take that to mean that you are going to talk to this particular brunette right now?'**

** Sirius shook his head. 'No, I think that the best thing to do is to give her a bit of space, as much as I don't want to. I think everything will be better if we can just sleep on everything tonight and then get back together tomorrow before breakfast to talk about everything.'**

** 'Sounds like a plan. But if you'll excuse me, I am absolutely exhausted and am going to head up to my room. Hopefully Hermione and Virginia won't do the girl-talk thing for long, I don't sleep well when Gin's not there.'**

** The two men left each other and went their separate ways, each in search of a good night's sleep. **

**                                                ***~~~*****

** Hermione and Ginny didn't talk much longer, and when Ginny left to go to her room, the brunette headed straight to bed. She had a feeling that Sirius would be giving her some space tonight in order to think things over, but she knew they would be together in the morning. **

**                                                ***~~~*****

** Remus was already asleep when Sirius got there and so he climbed quietly into bed, not bothering to change from his workout clothes. But something from his past lurked in his mind, and so Sirius slipped into a sleep filled with unsettling dreams he'd had many times before.**

****

****

****

**_                                                ***~~~***_**

****

**_ A strong wind pulled at Hermione's hair and clothes, making her fight to stay standing. In front of her stretched miles of field and forest, but a manor dominated the landscape to her back. The air smelled of death and sulphur, and for some reason a scent of licorice flitted around on the wind; for the rest of her life, she would never be able to bear that smell again. Hermione seemed rooted to her spot, not able to move, but she could see everything for miles around. The sound of screaming filled the air, and bursts of light illuminated the land. Wizards duelled everywhere around her, some masked, some not. But they were fighting to kill, not to injure, and every minute another person fell and lay motionless. Finally, as if moving through sand, Hermione was able to wrench herself forward, heading for the man who just appeared on the crest of the hill. Sirius was staggering towards her, bleeding freely from a head wound, clutching his stomach as well. She tried to call out to him, but her voice had left her long ago. Sirius appeared to be calling out to her as well, but no sound could reach her, and Hermione felt utterly alone. _**

****

**_ Sirius stumbled down onto one knee and appeared to be unable to get up. Hermione hurried toward him as quickly as she could but didn't seem to get anywhere. A masked wizard appeared behind him, and before she could scream out, the wizard yelled a curse, his wand emitting a blast of light that hit Sirius, sending him forward. His form lay crumpled on the ground, and Hermione knew at once that he was never getting up; Sirius was dead. But Hermione could not cry; a sob stuck in her throat but she clenched her teeth and, bracing herself, pushed the tears back. . It was only then that she looked around, and was struck at what she saw. Bodies littered the ground as far as the eye could see, limbs twisted at odd angles, faces frozen in terrified expressions. Everywhere lay people she knew: Ginny, Ron, Bill Weasley, Professor Snape, and Harry. The wizard who had struck Sirius down was now headed her way, running fast, gaining ground. Hermione started moving backwards, hitting bodies as she went, but the masked wizard still got closer. He just got closer and closer, until Hermione had nowhere else to go. She frantically searched for her wand but couldn't find it anywhere. The masked wizard stopped right in front of her, silver eyes glinting from beneath the hood. _**

****

**_ 'Hello Hermione. Long time no see,' he drawled. 'Welcome to my party.'_**

****

**_ She remained silent, too scared to utter a word. _**

****

**_ 'Aww, cat got your tongue. That's too bad.' He reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing pale skin and white-blond hair. _**

****

**_ 'Malfoy…' Hermione gasped. 'I should have known.'_**

****

**_ He smirked, a sight all too familiar. 'Yes, you should have. Remember Mudblood, I will be around for much longer than you and your dirty-blooded kind. I am a pureblood, the only kind worthy of living here. I took great pleasure in killing the rest of your friends, and family, and lovers. And I will take great pleasure in killing you.'_**

****

**_Hermione knew she had to stall him, to get more time. ' What about your son? What did you do to him?'_**

****

**_ The man studied her, eyes cold and hard. 'Ah, Draco. He died trying to save his muggle-loving girlfriend, that Weasley.' He spat the name with distaste. ' But he died in vain. I killed her anyway.'_**

****

**_ 'You're despicable, Lucius,' she said, trying to look anywhere but at his eyes. _**

****

**_ 'Thank-you. Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. But now it's your turn to join your friends. Any last requests?'_**

****

**_ 'Let me go.' Hermione squeezed her eyes tight, trying to block out the dead eyes._**

****

**_ 'Nice try, but I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.'_**

****

**_ The wind picked up; blowing leaves and buffeting robes around them. Lucius calmly raised his wand and pressed the tip firmly under Hermione's chin. _**

****

**_ 'Say goodnight. Avada Kedavra!'_******

** Hermione woke up screaming in a cold sweat. These nightmares got worse and worse, but never had they had subject matter that was so relevant to what was occurring in her everyday life. Grabbing a robe and sliding her feet into the slippers she kept by her bed, she headed out of her room to clear her head. **

**                                                                                                            ***~~~*****

**She walked around the castle, not really heeding where she was going until she came to the Astronomy Tower, and decided to go in. But as soon as she entered, she realized that she was not alone. Sirius stood alone at the other end of the tower, staring out the window, holding a shadowy object.  **

**From a distance, Hermione could see that he held a black flower. Moving closer, she could see it clearly; he held a lily, and Hermione finally fully realized some of the problems that Sirius dealt with every day.**

**Suddenly, his hands started to shake and he dropped the flower. 'I'm sorry!' he muttered. 'I am so sorry! I didn't know! I would give anything to take it all back. I didn't know ! I would've died to save you both.'**

** Hermione quietly walked up behind Sirius and wrapped her arms around his waist. She turned him to face her, putting his head on her shoulder, and felt him break down into tears. **

** 'I'm sorry!' he kept saying. **

** 'Shh, I know…' Hermione repeated, as a counter-mantra, repeatedly smoothing down his hair in the same soothing gesture. **

**After awhile, Sirius stopped crying and pulled himself out of Hermione's firm grasp. 'I'm sorry. Just once in awhile, it all gets to me, and overwhelms me. All of this guilt, and sadness, and anger. I never really got to deal with James and Lily's deaths while in Azkaban. I was just trying to hold onto my sanity.'**

** Hermione peered up at him, searching his eyes with her own. 'Why do you feel guilty? You have nothing to feel guilty about. There was nothing you could have done. Nobody knew about Peter, and there was no way you could have changed him.'**

** Sirius nodded, but still looked doubtful. 'I know but… I should have known! Something should have clued me in. But I wasn't watching, and two of my best friends died!'**

** Hermione just gave him a look.**

** 'I know, I know. You're right, but sometimes everything just gets to me. And sometimes I think that there was something I could've done. You won't tell anyone about this, will you?' Sirius looked quite anxious. **

** Hermione held up three fingers. 'Scouts honour.'**

** 'Hunh?'**

** 'I promise.' Both stood holding each other, luxuriating in the lack of awkward silences. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled back to look at Sirius. 'You know, this overt display of sensitivity can be thought of as a turn-on. Are you sure you don't want people to know?'**

** 'I think I can manage. But why were you up here anyway?'**

** Hermione sighed, and crossed over to the window. Sirius never talked about his feelings, and the one time he appears to be open about things, he quickly clams up again. 'I haven't been able to sleep lately.'**

** Sirius looked puzzled. ' Why don't you just get Snape to make you a potion?'**

** Hermione turned away to stare out the window. 'Because it won't take away the dreams, and they're the worst part.'**

** 'Dreams?'**

** 'I've been having nightmares for a while now, and they get worse and worse every night.'**

** Sirius came up behind her, and mimicking her position from moments earlier, slipped his arms around her waist. 'What was tonight's nightmare about? Maybe I can help, or at least distract you enough.'**

** Hermione sighed. 'It was a battle scene, at Malfoy Manor I think. Everyone was dead, and I watched as Lucius Malfoy killed you. I couldn't get away from him, and he kept coming after me. I woke up just as he was putting the killing curse on me.'**

** 'How awful,' he whispered. 'Are you okay?'**

** She turned to look at him. 'It was unsettling, but I'm better now that I'm with you. You make me feel safe.'**

** Sirius couldn't stop himself from grinning. 'I do?'**

**'Yes, you do.'**

** 'I wanted to wait until later to talk to you about this, but since we're both up and together, I wonder if you wanted to talk about us, about this thing we have.'**

** 'This thing we have?' Hermione repeated sceptically, pulling back slightly.**

** Sirius groaned. 'You know what I mean. I'm not exactly great with my words, so forgive me if I bung this up and make it all sound stupid. But what I want to know is: what are we to you? Are we friends, friends with benefits, or a couple? What? Be honest.'**

**Hermione looked up at him from under long lashes. 'You want me to be honest? Okay, I know that we're together, but we have to keep it secret. And to me, that signifies a relationship, and us being a couple.'**

** The smile returned, and Sirius picked her up, twirling her around. 'That's what I thought! Now I have nothing to worry about.'**

** A small grin tugged at the corners of Hermione's mouth. 'You were worried?'**

** 'Well, I didn't exactly know what you felt about me. I mean, I know we kissed, but I didn't know what it meant to you. I knew what it meant to me, but you were a mystery.'**

** Her voice was suddenly husky, and she lightly played with Sirius' T-shirt with one hand. 'What did it mean to you?'**

** 'It meant a lot, let's just put it that way. It meant a lot.'**

** 'Me too.' And so they kissed again, illuminated in the window by the rising sun. **

**                                                            ***~~~*****

**The couple stood there for the next hour, watching the sunrise in brilliance of colours. They didn't say much, getting much more out of the silence than any conversation. But Sirius checked his watch and noticed that it was almost time for breakfast, one they could not miss. **

** Taking his hand, Hermione pulled Sirius out of the Tower. 'Do you mind if we still keep this relationship a secret? I mean, I know Ginny knows, which really means that Ginny and Draco know, and we know-'**

** Sirius interrupted her. 'I'm pretty sure that Remus knows too. And don't forget Dumbledore.'**

** 'Okay, so they know too, but Harry and Ron don't and I want to keep it that way for a while. This is kind of delicate and I want to wait for the right time for us to tell them.'**

** 'I see what you mean.' He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 'We can stay a secret for awhile, but I eventually want everyone to know.'**

**'That's sweet. But this has to be timed perfectly. I don't know if you've ever witnessed Ron's temper but when he's riled, it's something to be terrified of. He's not my boyfriend anymore, and hasn't been for a long time, but he's still wickedly protective of me, as is Harry. It's just this bond we have, and without reason, Ron thinks that everything is a threat to it. So our relationship has to be presented to Harry and Ron with the utmost care, or everything will blow up in our faces.'**

** Something beside the cold draft in the hallway sent a shiver up Sirius' spine. 'I'll take that into consideration. But I guess it's a good thing that we won't be spending that much time together over the next couple days, or we'd slip up and give it all away.'**

** Something dangerous flashed in Hermione's eyes as she turned around to face him, walking backwards to stay on top of the conversation. 'And why will we not be spending time together in the next few days? Trying to get rid of me already, are you?'**

** Shaking his head, Sirius sighed. 'No! Did we not just spend the last hour kissing? Why would I want to get rid of you? I just found you. You have got to be the least trust-worthy person I know. Why would you even think that?'**

** Hermione groaned, and smacked herself. 'I'm doing it again! I'm doing my usual 'close myself off so I don't get hurt and so appear to be a huge bitch to those who want to get close to me' thing. I told Ginny that I wasn't any good at this relationship stuff.'**

** Laughing, he tugged herself close to him. 'Personally, I think that you're doing great. And beside glitches that are bound to happen, I believe that we can pull this off. So what do you say? Do you trust me?'**

** She looked down at her shoes, suddenly demure, her voice husky. 'I trust you.'**

** 'That's what I like to hear.' **

** By then, the couple had reached the staff room and so separated as according to plan. As they entered the room, they noticed a crowd around a piece of paper posted on a wall. **

** 'Your list,' Hermione whispered to him. **

** 'Indeed.'**

** With a loud crack, tables appeared in the room, heavily laden with all foods imaginable. An audible grumble was heard from Hermione's stomach, causing Sirius to burst into laughter and Hermione's face to erupt in a blush worthy of a Weasley. She quickly scurried to one of the tables, and buttered herself a bagel, anything to get away from Sirius and the insults that were sure to come. **

** Breakfast got underway, with people sauntering from wall to wall, checking on their training sessions with Sirius or finding out what specialty team they were on. To her delight, Hermione found out that she was on the Research team, though it wasn't much of a surprise. Research was what she did best, and everyone knew it. When Harry and Ron found out what team she was on, they just laughed, as it was no surprise to them either. **

** After breakfast, everyone separated to go to his or her specific activities. Draco and Ginny followed Sirius down to the training room, throwing death threats at each other as they went. Sirius just smiled indulgently at them. **

** Hermione followed her group up to the library. It felt really good to finally be doing something, to be doing something that would get them ready for what was to come. Grabbing books off the shelves, each person went to do their own thing, each having receiving a piece of parchment stating their tasks. Taking a look around at the people surrounding her, Hermione just had to grin. She was the only one from her generation around the table, but wasn't chagrined as she liked working with older people. Bill Weasley stretched in his seat, throwing her a smile as she caught his gaze. Remus lay half on the table, nose an inch away from the book he was poring over. To her surprise, Severus Snape was also part of their group, but early on he stated that he was only there because they were short a few people. Hermione had to laugh at this, as she knew he didn't like being there with them. **

** They sat there taking notes on curse and protective hexes until lunchtime, when Professor McGonagall called them back to the staff room. This routine happened for the rest of the day: group work, big meetings, group work, and big meetings. After the last meeting at 9:30, everyone disbanded to retire for the evening. At breakfast in the morning they would give the entire group an update on where their work had taken them, before some small groups went with Draco to do reconnaissance at the Manor later in the day. **

** In the mad rush for the door, Hermione willingly got separated from Sirius and quickly ran up to her room. She really wanted to focus on the information she had gotten throughout the day, and she was anything but focussed when she was anywhere near him. **

** Wisely enough, Sirius kept his distance from her for the night. His mind was also somewhere else, as he was thinking of new things to teach those he was training with. Many of the people he would be working with were far beyond more complicated shield charms, as some of them had been the ones to teach him what he knew. **

** More exhausted than they knew, both Hermione and Sirius fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. **

**                                                                                                            ***~~~*****

** At breakfast the next morning, Sirius took a seat next to Hermione, inconspicuously touching her hand as he lowered himself down. She smiled at him, suddenly quite relaxed with his presence. Each team presented their findings, with the rest of the room taking notes as they went. The tactics/planning team went last, with Draco and Harry headlining the time. Their information wasn't of real substance yet, as they needed the information from the research and reconnaissance before they could really move on anything. **

** Once his team was done reporting, Draco headed to a wall, and with a swish of his wand, an overhead map of Malfoy Manor appeared. "Today we finally get to do some recon. We have learned from sources that the entire Inner circle has relocated to the Manor to get ready for the big hit that is to come later. And so it will be quite dangerous when we apparate there. Many of us will have to go in disguises as we are instantly recognizable, which is clearly a very bad thing. I will apparate in first, in order to disable the wards surrounding the manor, and the rest of the team will then apparate in after I send them a signal. We will then sneak into the Manor and take note of where they are meeting, where weapons are being stored, and if there are any prisoners or anything else being kept down in the dungeons. We will be doing this in 2 small groups, but even then, not everyone will be able to come.' Draco smiled as George Weasley let out a fake sob. 'My team for this evening will be: Potter, Virginia, Professor Snape, Hermione, Sirius, Fred, and Charlie. I'll announce the next team tomorrow morning. I need tonight's team to quickly meet with me after everyone leaves, but other then that, I'm done here.'**

**'As are we all. The rest of today is for resting, so I want all of you (except those Draco wants) to get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day.' Dumbledore waved his hand at them in a gesture of farewell and left the room, robes billowing behind him. **

**Hermione and Sirius got up to join the little circle around Draco, where he jumped right in. **

** 'Meet Virginia and me at the Hogwart's property line this evening at 6:00. We'll apparate from there, and if all goes well, we'll be back here in time for an early midnight snack.' As always when he was a little worked up, Draco fidgeted. 'If you have an invisibility cloak or pendant or anything, bring it as anything will help. When I was last at the Manor I managed to change all surveillance operations to not show those under the cover of invisibility charms, and if we're lucky, that change hasn't been detected yet. If you wear dark clothing, you'll fit right into the decoration scheme at the Manor. If you can think of anything else to help us, you're welcome to bring it. Any questions?' As a joke, Draco looked pointedly at Hermione. She just rolled her eyes, and gave him the finger. **

** 'None? Good. Just meet me at 6:00 tonight. Everyone's dismissed.'**

** Sirius pulled Hermione aside as the rest of the group left. "So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?' he whispered in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. **

** 'I just want to be with you, doesn't really matter where,' she whispered back. **

** "What I would love to do is just lie out in the sunshine with you. Just us alone, basking in the sun, maybe eating a little picnic.'**

** Hermione sighed, conjuring up the little pictures in her mind. **

** 'You feeding me grapes, you know, a little Roman/Greek thing.'**

** She laughed, and started to pull Sirius towards her for a kiss, but stopped. 'But whatever we want to do, it can't be in a public place. If we're not going to tell Harry and Ron, then we definitely can flounce around together outside. And Remus might be in your room, so I think our best bet is to hang in my room. Plus,' she winked slyly at him, 'I have a better lock on my door.'**

** Sirius could only shake his head at her, and her innocent seducing. "So I'll just meet you in your room in about 15 minutes?'**

** "Sure." With that, Hermione left the room, wiggling her hips a little to tease him. **

** He just had to groan. What was with her and making him need a cold shower whenever they were together? Taking out his wand, he created a cool mist and with another flick of his wand, sent it down his pants. Sirius just stood there for a few more minutes, trying to cool down. He stood by a window, shoulders tense, trying to distract himself from his situation. He was having a harder and harder time controlling himself around Hermione. Shaking himself vigorously, Sirius quickly jogged out the door and up to Hermione's room. Gasping the password, he was let inside. **

** Looking up from her book where she was sitting on the couch, Hermione exclaimed, 'Took you long enough. I thought you'd gotten lost or had changed your mind.' Noticing his tenseness, Hermione became concerned. "Are you okay?"**

** 'Actually, no,' Sirius replied, still catching his breath. **

** Moving quickly, Hermione was at his side, looking deeply into his eyes. "What's wrong?"**

** Tearing himself away from her, Sirius walked into the kitchen, and positioned himself on the opposite side of the table. "I can't control myself around you. I mean, I get turned on even when I hear your name, which is not a good thing because someone's always talking about you, and I think Draco and Ginny do it on purpose. Every time we're together, I just want to take you to a deserted area and have my way with you.'**

**Hermione had followed slowly. 'That's not necessarily a bad thing.'**

**'It is at a time like this. I'm supposed to be focussed on teaching things that may save someone's life, but all I can think about is you. Your face has been burned onto my brain.'**

**Hermione circled the table slowly, causing Sirius to edge backwards as he tried to keep his distance. Very soon, he noticed that he had no more room, and that Hermione was successfully backing him up against the wall. **

**"You don't have to teach anybody now, do you?' she asked, looking up demurely from under her eyelashes. **

**Sirius suddenly found that his voice was not working properly. 'No,' he squeaked out, swallowing the lump that had just appeared in his throat.**

**'Then it's perfectly acceptable for me to distract you.' Hermione snaked her small hands up under Sirius ' T-shirt, gliding gently over the smooth warm skin.**

**'Hermione,' he warned, but felt her hands drift down and quickly grab his backside. 'Fuck it,' he said, and leaned down to capture her lips in a very heated kiss.**

**Hermione smiled through the kiss, thinking, 'and I won.'**

**As Sirius' tongue moved softly over her lips, begging permission to enter, which she readily gave, her hands took on a life of their own, and grasping the edge of the t-shirt, started to move it up his torso. **

**Going with the flow, Sirius broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head, and tossing it somewhere around him, returned his attention to Hermione's lips. Moving quickly, he pushed himself off the wall, and started to walk her in the direction of the living room. Too wrapped up in the feel of Sirius' lips on her own, Hermione didn't notice where they were until the back of her knees hit the plush fabric of the couch. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back and quirked an eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius grinned sheepishly, but kissed her again. His hands were also starting to roam, and had started to make their way up her back. Getting far enough up, his fingers encountered the fortress of snaps, and after a few fruitless attempts, gave up for the time being. **

**Realizing what he was doing, Hermione laughed, and then pulled back. She watched Sirius' face as she pulled her shirt off; she had never seen such a naked desire, such a wanting, and it made her shiver, as she knew that she had made him feel that way.**

**'You are beautiful,' he breathed. **

**'And you haven't even seen everything,' she finished. **

**'Don't tempt me Hermione.'**

**'Oh, but tempting is fun,' she replied, and pulling away from him, wriggled out of her pants, and lay before him on the couch clad only in lacy scraps of fabric.**

**Sirius just froze in one spot, his eyes totally focussed on her. Not as experienced as she tried to come across, Hermione quickly grew unsure of herself, and tried as hard as possible not to blush. "Just make a move already,' she silently pleaded with the man in front of her. **

**Sirius quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and turned around. Muttering under his breath, he sent a few flashes towards the door and around the room. Turning back around, he saw Hermione's sceptical expression. "There is no way that I am letting anything interrupt this. I wouldn't be able to handle it."**

**'You still have to lose more clothes than that, Mr. Black. It doesn't seem fair that you're wearing more than me. I mean, I do have a reputation to uphold."**

**He just shook his head slightly, but decided to shock her. Sliding off his belt, Sirius unzipped his pants, and pulled them and his boxers off in one fell swoop. He had indeed startled her, as her eyes widened and an audible gasp escaped her mouth. **

**Whatever she had been expecting, it was not to suddenly have Sirius completely disrobe. Hermione had only ever been with one man, not giving her much experience with the men and their nakedness situation. To see Sirius stand before her, wearing nothing but a smile, was intimidating, and as he moved closer to her, the feeling did not disappear. **

**Noticing her stiffen as he reached the couch, Sirius pulled back. 'I guess it's my turn to ask you if anything's wrong.'**

**Shaking herself, she thought, 'you know this is what you want. Don't be scared. Sirius would never hurt you.' Having reassured herself, Hermione answered in the negative. 'I'm just being stupid, and you surprised me. I'm not saying that it's a bad surprise, but I wasn't really expecting the sudden removal of all the clothing. I'll just have to level the playing field.' Going with the flow, she reached up her back and with a flick, undid her bra, throwing it down beside her. Not looking for his reaction, Hermione pulled off her underwear. **

**Again Sirius froze, not really expecting that either. He just drank her in, not caring how long he needed to stay there, just wanting to memorize that moment forever. **

**'Stop staring at me, and come here already!' She reached up, and grabbing him by the shoulders, pulled him down on top of her. The first contact of skin on skin sent a chill through Hermione's body, and she shivered. **

**'Cold?' Sirius wondered. 'I'll just have to do something about that.' He started to kiss her neck, creating little love bites, which he immediately soothed with his tongue. Hermione made a noise low in her throat, just pushing him on. But he stopped, and pulled back to look at her. She hissed slightly, not relishing his cease of activity. **

**Laughing, he raised himself up and off of her. 'Not here. Let's go somewhere more comfortable.'**

**Smiling back, she got up too. 'I love how your mind works.' But as she started walking towards the bedroom, Sirius swung her up in his arms, and carried her there instead. Finding the door closed, he kicked it open, and gently laid Hermione down on the bed. Propping herself up against the pillows, she beckoned him over.**

**'How can I turn down such an invitation?' he said, and quickly crawled to her. When Sirius kissed her, Hermione was hardly able to think, but noticed how well their bodies fit together. **

**Deepening the kiss, Sirius stroked his way down her body, one hand finally resting on her hip, the other gently grasping her right breast. That single gentle touch brought Hermione right to where Sirius wanted and shifting slightly put her arms around his neck to get him as close as possible. Tracing her lips with his tongue, Sirius slipped past to taste her mouth while his fingers worked their magic on Hermione's nipple, causing it to perk up. Moaning quietly, she arched her back, feeling his hardness at the place she most wanted him most. **

**'I want you Sirius,' she whispered, her breath tickling his ear, causing another shiver to go down his spine. **

**'Not yet,' he answered. 'I'm not done here.' Sliding down her body, he came to rest with his head between her breasts. Capturing the nipple he had just been teasing in his lips, he traced the shape with his tongue. Hermione instinctively wound her fingers through his hair, bringing him closer while emitting low sounds of pleasure. Sirius' other hand glided down from its resting place on her hip to seek entrance at the apex of her thighs. Slipping one finger inside her folds, he delved deeper, encouraged by the shudder that had shaken the brunette's body. After a few minutes, Sirius switched sides to lavish attention on the unattended breast, while teasing Hermione with two long fingers. Finding the erect nub, he squeezed it gently, grinning to himself when she jerked upwards, a guttural growl escaping her lips. **

**'That's it,' she said. 'No more getting ready. I'm plenty ready. If I don't have you now, I'll explode.'**

**Not one to turn down this particular lady's invitations, Sirius slithered his way back up her body until his arousal lay hard against her thighs and he once again was able to gaze deep into her eyes. Raising his eyebrows, he asked a silent question.**

**'Don't worry about it,' Hermione said. 'I cast the spell earlier; you don't have anything to worry about.'**

**The last worry off of his chest, Sirius guided himself to her entrance, pausing when his tip was pressed against her warmth. **

**Guessing the cause of his hesitation, Hermione had to smile. 'Sirius, I've done this before. You shouldn't be hesitant at all; you're not going to hurt me. Though I must say that you're a bit bigger than any of the other guys I've been with. But it's always good to try new things.'**

**Shaking his head, Sirius started to push in slowly until he rested fully between her legs, his length sunk in her heat. He and Hermione didn't move, staring into each other's eyes, savouring the moment. But it was not long before Hermione started to flex her inner walls, causing Sirius to start his movements. Pulling out and then burying himself in her, he started to establish a rhythm, Hermione rolling her hips when he came down to meet her. They both struggled to get closer to each other, and Hermione could feel his pounding deep within her. His movements were causing a wave of sensation to wash over her, sending her to a peak that would answer the question his body asked of her. **

**'Hermione.' All the emotions Sirius was feeling at that moment came out in a whisper that consumed her whole body in flames, erupting in a climax that took her to the moon and back. Hermione screamed his name, but then bit his neck to silence herself. **

**Feeling her walls contract around him, Sirius buried himself as far as he could go, and with three long thrusts spent himself inside her, Hermione's name dying on his lips. **

**The two lovers could only lie there, completely sated, wrapped in each other's arms, and drift off to sleep, finally feeling that every piece of the puzzle had come together. **

**                                                                                                            ***~~~*****

**Sirius slowly entered the land of living, blinking groggily, not quite sure of where he was. Bur he quickly noticed that his arms were tightly wrapped around something warm and curvy that was currently trying to burrow it's way into his chest. **

**'Hi,' he whispered, glancing down to meet the pair of delicious brown eyes that had lifted to meet his. **

**'Hi yourself,' Hermione whispered back, not able to contain the grin that erupted onto her face. **

**'What time is it?'**

**'No idea,' she answered. 'But I'm pretty sure we have plenty of time before we have to meet everyone.'**

**'Plenty of time, huh? Whatever shall we do? I am completely stumped for activities,' the older man deadpanned, while his never-ending arousal rubbed against her leg. **

**Raising herself up on one arm, Hermione looked down at Sirius. 'What would you do if I refused to do this with you anymore?**

**He just grinned, pulling the warm sheets up further around them. 'I'd cry but then try and arouse enough to change your mind.'**

**'Being aroused, eh? Sounds intriguing, so we'll try this out. Sirius, I refuse to have sex with you,' she said with one eyebrow raised. **

**Taking this cue, Sirius jumped on the brunette, and kissing her neck among her squeals of amusement, commenced in taking his merry way with her.**

**                                                                                                            ***~~~*****

**'As much as I love the sight of you eating cereal at my table totally naked, it's about time to get dressed,' Hermione said, leaning against the doorjamb, not so clothed herself. **

**Drinking the last bit of milk out of his bowl, Sirius got up and stretched, causing Hermione to seriously want to take back her words and stare at his muscles for the next twenty years. 'Why, what time is it?' he said, yawning widely. **

**'5:30,' Hermione replied, and Sirius whirled to fully face her. **

**'Bloody hell, are you joking? I guess we lost track of time.'**

**Smiling, Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around him. 'Well, I was trying to keep on top of things, but I guess I stopped paying attention when I was on top of you. Hmmm, funny how that works,' she said cheekily. **

**Kissing her thoroughly, Sirius pulled back and headed toward the bathroom. **

**'Where are you going?' she called after him.**

**'To take a shower,' came his voice. **

**'But we've already had two today!'**

**His head appeared around the door, grinning at her. "Yes, but I was quite distracted those last times, and had no time to properly wash myself. If you'll excuse me…' he disappeared, but popped back a second later. 'You might want to jump on that clothing bandwagon sometime soon yourself…is it me or is it chilly in here?' Casting a significant look at her chest, Sirius disappeared and it was not longer before running water and strains of his rich baritone could be heard. **

**                                                                                                            ***~~~*****

**At the appointed time, Sirius and Hermione traipsed down to meet the others at the property line, managing to escape detection as they both exited Hermione's room, causing her portrait guardian to giggle obnoxiously. Sirius had a backpack slung over his shoulder that he had picked up on his way down full of weapons and assorted paraphernalia he thought might come in handy. **

**As they neared, Draco spotted them and his eyes lit up. 'You seem to be excellently equipped, Sirius,' eyeing the bag of weapons. **

**Noticing the silvery cloak he held and the dangerous knives harnessed at Draco's belt, Sirius replied, 'as do you.'**

**Taking the bait, Draco cheekily said, 'thank-you! I didn't think you tell through these trousers,' exciting giggles from some of the group.**

**'You know, not kneeing you in the groin is a constant struggle,' Ginny whispered to him. **

**Turning to her, he smiled down fondly at her. 'Aww muffin.' But remembering the seriousness of the situation, Draco quickly got down to business. **

**'Once the timing is right and everyone who needs to has gotten into their disguises, I'll apparate in first to disable the wards surrounding the Manor, and once that is done, I'll send a signal to Virginia here and she'll bring the rest of you in. Tonight is simply for recon; we're not there to fight any battles yet, and these weapons are only for protection. If you meet up with any Deatheaters and they recognize you or see that you mean danger to them, you either have to kill them or perform a memory charm so powerful that it can never be broken. And unfortunately, I can only see a very select few of here that can do this, so the killing curse seems to be our only way out of that situation. Right before you apparate here, Virginia will be giving you fake galleons that will be used as your portkey back to this spot. When I feel that we've done all the recon necessary for tonight, I will perform a spell that will cause each portkey to heat up, so that you'll definitely notice it and take it as your cue to meet everyone back here for warm milk and cookies.'**

**'Does that spell actually work, Draco?' Charlie asked sceptically. **

**Sneaking a humourous look at Hermione, he replied, 'I heard that it was quite successful to call members to meetings of a banned club at Hogwarts in my fifth year. Something about galleons heating up to signal the announcement of the next meeting, with the numbers on the coin changing to show the date. Hermione, did you hear about that? If you have, maybe you could explain a little more.'**

**Ignoring the knowing smiles on Harry and Ginny's faces, she carefully crafted a blank face. 'I don't have any recollection of the event in question.'**

**Smothering a laugh, Draco ended up wearing his signature smirk. 'Moving on, I want to move under the cover of darkness and as it's still light out, we need to wait. But in the meantime, if you need disguises, put them on now, and once you're done, I'm going to need you all to implement the buddy system. For safety reasons only!' he replied as some of the group groaned. 'And because I'm feeling in a devilish mood, I'll make up the partners. I'm with Virginia without question, Charlie and Fred can go together,' he paused, watching as Snape edged silently away from Harry. 'Professor Snape can be with Potter, leaving Hermione and Sirius to pair up.'**

**Shooting his protégé a look of complete betrayal, Snape shook his head and moved back besides Harry, casting a Disillusionment charm as he went. Hermione watched the three Weasley children apply glamour charms to their head, changing their signature red to darker shades, effectively hiding any evidence that they were Weasleys. **

**Feeling Sirius shift nervously next to her, Hermione moved closer in the ever-growing darkness. 'Padfoot, where's your sense of adventure?'**

**'Uh, that's in my other pants.' But he lightened up at her words.**

**As the group waited a little longer for twilight to fully fall, Ginny remarked casually to her boyfriend, 'you know, if something bad happens, I'm gonna blame you.'**

**'What?' Draco cried. 'But it won't even be my fault!'**

**'I didn't say that it was your fault. I said I was gonna blame you.'**

**Draco slipped his cold hand inside Ginny's cloak, and rested it under her shirt against her warm lower back. She stifled a squeak, and swung to look at him with a murderous glint in her eye. **

**'Am I going to be punished later?' he asked, keeping his face straight. 'I'm a naughty boy. I think if something happens, I need to be taught a very hard lesson.'**

**'We'll see what kind of mood I'm in when we get back.'**

**They just stood together, arms wrapped around each other until Draco noticed that darkness had fully fallen. Turning back to the group, he cleared his throat. "I'm heading out now, and when I'm done disabling the wards, I'll send the signal back here to Virginia, who will then bring you in like we discussed.' With that, he Apparated away, leaving the rest to shiver from the brisk breeze and mounting nervousness. **

**After a few minutes, Ginny felt a sharp pinch on her backside; the same one Draco would give her when he teased her. 'That bastard!' she whispered. **

**Catching her voice, Hermione called over, 'what's up Gin?'**

**'I just got the signal from Draco so it's time to head out.'**

**'Are you sure that was it? I mean, with all due respect Miss Weasley, the rest of us saw no such signal,' Snape drawled. **

**'Trust me, it was the signal,' she said, emotion betrayed by the deep blush that spread across her cheeks. 'When we Apparate in, it'll all be to one spot right inside the woods behind the Manor, where we can only stay for a moment. Draco will tell us where the Deatheaters are at that time, and then your next locations will be disclosed to you. Just recon, remember? Don't actively seek out any one of us, or any one of them. Just stick to spying and we'll be fine. Okay?'**

**As no one had any questions, Ginny motioned them forward to Apparate away. Thinking the words, 'Malfoy Manor,' in her head, Hermione flicked her wand and closed her eyes, opening them at last to stare into the caring eyes of one Sirius Black. **

**A/N: Holy crap! I hope you all realize that this was 17 pages on my computer. So I hope I've satisfied you all with a great huge long chapter. And if any of my friends laughs at me about the sex scene, grrr. You know I have no idea what I'm talking about. You can call me a virgin, you can call me innocent, you can even call me a virgin, but just remember this:………………**

**Remember what Lisa?**

**What?**

**You were making a point just now?**

**When? Nevermind, can we go?**

**Sorry about this. Loved the Justin Timberlake SNL, so leave me alone.**

**Please review and tell me that my long slaving over the computer and withholding this chapter from you for a while wasn't in vain. Love you all!!!!!!!!! **


	8. coming clean

Disclaimer: do I still have to do these? Alright, I own nothing that has been copyrighted and am not seeking monetary profit from authoring these fanfics.

Author note: Sorry about the uber long time in updating, but now its summer so I'm trying to pop more out as time wears on and I am sitting on my ass.

Keeping her eyes on Sirius' to focus, Hermione struggled to keep her balance as she landed on the ground in the end of an unusually rough apparition. Clearing her head, she watched as a now brunette Ginny stalked venomously up to a smirking Draco. Their conversation wasn't quite clear, but the blush creeping up Ginny's neck was. Noticing the rest of the group waiting somewhat patiently, they turned and walked back, but not before Draco could pinch her butt again.

Feeling Sirius at her side, Hermione turned to see his suggestive expression and quickly shut him down. 'Not a chance.'

'You wound me Herm,' he said, pointing to his heart. 'Right here.'

She could only shake her head at his antics, but her attention switched to Draco as he started to explain the events to take place. With his wand, Draco scratched out a crude glowing red diagram of the Manor on the ground. Motioning to the locations to illustrate his point, he gave the group their instructions.

'Professor Snape, you know your way around this place almost as well as I do, but I want you and Potter to enter from the hidden house elves door on the southeast side near the kitchens. Fred and Charlie, you'll come with Virginia and me to an unused entrance to the dungeons. Hermione and Sirius, you'll be entering from the forest. In a clearing exactly 79 feet west from here is a door hidden in a tree. It changes from tree to tree so I can't give you an exact location, unfortunately. Just go around to each tree and knock sharply 6 times. If it's the right tree, a door will open to stairs that lead down to a tunnel. The tunnel will take you to my old bedroom on the 3rd floor. Everybody got it?'

The group nodded as a collective except for Sirius who looked confused. 'How will Hermione and I know that it's the right clearing?'

Draco smiled. 'You'll hear a buzzing once you get close enough. Now remember, we're only here for quick surveillance; this is not a raid. I'll activate the coins when its time to go, but if by any chance you need to leave before then just use the coins as portkeys and they'll take you back to the Hogwarts grounds. If there aren't any more questions, let's set out.'

The rest of the small group crept out under the cover of darkness and stole across the grounds to the looming Manor, leaving Hermione and Sirius alone at the edge of the forest.

'Ready?' she whispered to him.

Sirius nodded, muttering to himself. 'Why do I always get the hard instructions with the most steps? I'm a nice guy, I don't purposely hurt people. Why is it always me?' He started walking but then stopped after taking a few steps. 'I just thought of something. How are we going to be able to see in the darkness without drawing attention to ourselves?'

'Just do the Lumos spell, but swish your wand to the left instead of the right, and then flick up instead of down. It'll illuminate your path, but you'll be the only one to see the light.' Hermione quickly demonstrated the proper wand movements for the older man.

Sirius could only marvel at the brunette in front of him as he successfully performed the spell. She was clearly in her element as a teacher. 'You think you're so smart, don't you?'

Hermione started off towards the west, carefully measuring steps as she went. 'Well, I did graduate top of my class you know.'

Sirius only followed her in silence, catching muttered numbers as they drifted back to him.

After a minute, a buzzing was heard. Hermione glanced back, sparkling eyes apparent in the light from his wand. 'We're close!'

A few more steps and the stumbled into the clearing, relieved that they hadn't gotten horribly lost. But the positive feeling dissipated as the couple realized just how many trees immediately circled the clearing.

'So we just have to knock on each tree until we get the right one?' Hermione asked, quite dismayed, her hair askew.

'It sounds so boring when you put it like that. We can put a wager on it to heat things up a bit, if you'd like?' Sirius's voice lowered a bit, sending a chill up and down Hermione's spine.

'What'd you have in mind?' she put forth, trying not to seem flustered.

It didn't take him much time to think up a worthwhile bet. 'How about the person who finds the door has the other person under their command for an entire 24 hours when we get back?'

'Even in the face of possible danger, you're still thinking about sex.'

Sirius shrugged, a charming smile on his face. 'It's what I do best.'

Hermione stepped right up to him, arms crossed and face stern. 'Sounds fine to me. Prepare to lose, Black.'

'I never lose Granger. Pick your tree.'

After carefully debating the options, Hermione chose a thick gnarled tree on the opposite side of the clearing, and watched as Sirius went no further than the oak directly beside him.

'You are a lazy prat,' she called over.

'Yes, but a sexy lazy prat at that. Knock on three, alright? One…two…three…'

Knocking sharply six times, Hermione was quite disappointed as her tree remained immobile, no hidden door appearing. She turned to choose another one but caught a glimpse of a widely grinning Sirius standing with hands in pockets next to his tree, which was now sporting a gaping hole, stairs just visible.

'You cheated!' she cried.

Sirius just laughed as he shook his head at her. 'How? You're just angry because you lost. And boy do I have plans for you.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed the clearing. 'Like what exactly?' she asked as she passed him to the tree's opening.

'Nothing too bad, Mione, trust me. Ever worn a French maid's costume?'

She whirled on him, a scowl on her face.

Sirius could only chuckle as he stepped past her into the tree and onto the stairs. 'Ooh, you're feisty. I'll have to remember that.'

'Sirius Black, you are a no-good, cheating, tricky-'

He kissed her then, more to shut her up then relish the feel of her lips on his, though he had been captivated by them for the last 20 minutes. 'Mione, as much as I would love to listen to the sound of your voice, and that's not sarcasm, it's prudent to be silent in this tunnel. But if you're a good girl, I promise to give you a cookie when we get back.'

Stepping onto the stairs after him, Hermione got a coy look on her face. 'Can I trade in my cookie for something? Another sweet treat, perhaps?' Gently grabbing the back of his neck, Hermione kissed him again, fingers running through his curls to illustrate her point.

A little star struck, Sirius broke the kiss. 'You'll be the death of me, girl. You see the focus troubles I have when I'm around you?' He turned and made his way down the stairs.

Hermione smiled, and reaching out a hand to grab his shoulder, followed her lover down the steep staircase.

* * *

Reaching the tunnel, they followed it for an interminable distance until reaching another set of stairs. Slowly pushing up a trapdoor seemingly by a window, Hermione and Sirius waited until they were sure the coast was clear before they entered the room.

Once in the complete darkness of the hall, Sirius cast a silence bubble around them. 'According to Draco, Lucius' studies and business rooms are all down on the 1st and 2nd floors. Since everyone else is coming in from ground level, I think our best bet is to take the 2nd floor, alright?'

Hermione just nodded wordlessly, and let Sirius take the lead as he dissipated the bubble. Methodically taking steps as to lessen the noise, it wasn't long before they reached a set of stairs. Sirius was about to take a step when Hermione held him back and performed a silencing charm of her own on the stairs. She smiled at him and motioned for him to continue.

Carefully opening the first door they came to, the couple was intrigued to see that they had come to the first office, a spot rife with secrets. Hermione immediately set out towards the desk while Sirius took care of the cabinets.

'Anything?' he softly called over.

She shook her head. 'Appears to be just stuff about business. However, I did find a few maps that need to be unlocked in a bottom drawer that was under heavy locking charms, and so I'm copying all of them over, charms and everything so we can try to figure them out back at Hogwarts. But doesn't this seem a little easy to you?'

Sirius contemplated the situation for a minute. 'Not really. It's a little after happy hour, and Draco did disable the wards so the drunken bastards downstairs won't know a thing. Don't worry, Mione, we'll be fine. But I think it's time for anther room.'

Exiting the room, they rounded a corner and were a few steps down that hall when a noise was heard from the previous corridor, quickly getting louder. The couple froze, and quickly pressed themselves against the wall, hopefully cloaked by the darkness undiluted by moonlight. Soon, two drunken men stumbled laughing about something inane, too wrapped up in their drink to concentrate on anything more than placing one foot in front of the other.

Turning to Hermione, he kissed her cheek and then whispered. 'I'm going to follow them and see if they take me anywhere worth going.'

'I'm coming with you then.'

'No, it's not safe, and those two weren't drunk enough to not notice two people tailing them.'

Hermione grew exasperated quickly. 'You know we're not supposed to split up!'

'I'll only be gone a few minutes, and I don't want to have to worry about you. Just stay here and apparate out if you get in any trouble. I'll be fine; you'll be fine. I'll be back.'

She sighed, watching him slink into the darkness, soon becoming indiscernible from the night. Though on guard, she started mentally reciting all of the ingredients to the potions she learned in first year to pass the time.

Standing in the dark corridor, Hermione nervously scanned the area around her every few minutes. She was beginning to think that he would never come back when something grabbed her from the surrounding darkness. Biting down on her lip to stifle a scream, Hermione kicked out with all of the strength of the irrationally afraid while fumbling for her wand.

'Merlin!' came Sirius' pained whisper from near the ground. Hermione lit her wand, illuminating Sirius where he was crouched on the ground holding his left leg.

'I'm so sorry! It's just that you really scared me, and I didn't think, I just kicked.'

'It's alright,' he assured her quietly, slowly getting to his feet. 'Kind of reminiscent of that time you hauled back and kicked me when you and the gang were in your third year.'

'That's not fair!' Hermione protested. 'You were this escaped maniacal murdering prisoner. I thought you were going to kill us all. Beside, you scared the hell out of me. Do you even remember what you looked like when you escaped?'

Sirius laughed lightly, memories of past shoulder-length hair and gaunt features flooding back to him.

'You looked like the living dead, or even worse. You smelled pretty bad too.'

This resulted in another laugh from Sirius, taking the edge off the situation. But before he could anything, the coins in their pockets heated up very quickly, signalling that it was time to leave. Stepping forward, he kissed Hermione's forehead, prodding her to leave. 'Go. I'll see you in a minute.'

Smiling, she reached into her pocket and grasped the coin. Feeling the familiar tug behind her navel, she disappeared, Sirius quick to follow.

* * *

After feeling her feet hit solid ground, Hermione stuffed the coin into her pocket, and waited for Sirius to appear. When he did, she was about to slip her hand into his under the cover of darkness when Draco motioned to the now reassembled group to head back up to the castle.

Draco and Ginny fell back to walk with Sirius and Hermione at the back of the group.

'Find anything interesting?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, Sirius and I found some maps that may prove to be beneficial once unlocked. I copied them over so they wouldn't be missing. No use announcing that we were there before the second group goes in later.' Hermione's quiet voice almost faded into the night.

'Come across any unsuspected visitors?' Ginny sounded intrigued as she changed her hair back to its naturally vivacious red. 'We almost ran into a pair, but they were too drunk to notice if we'd run across their paths naked and screaming.'

'Which I wanted to try, but Ginny shut me down.' Draco put on a mock-sad face. 'Such a party-pooper she is.'

Hermione just laughed at the couple's rendition of the dangerous events that had occurred. 'They came by our way too, but like you said, they were way too out of it. Sirius fallowed them for a bit to make sure they weren't up to anything, but it was fine.'

'Are you guys coming with us for 'milk and cookies?'' Ginny asked.

'Or a stiff drink as I'd call it?' Draco added, threading his fingers with hers.

Sharing a look with a still silent Sirius, Hermione shook her head. 'I think we'll call it a night and just catch up with you all in the morning.'

Draco snickered and threw Sirius a dirty look as Ginny dragged him like a child up the hill towards the castle.

'You really do have a one-track mind, Sirius,' Hermione muttered.

He flashed a smile. 'You only encourage it thought.' He hesitated. 'You're…not mad at me about before…are you?'

She reached for his hand, and stroked it in soothing circles with her thumb. 'Of course not. You were just trying to protect me, and it's not like we were in real danger again. If you left me alone on a battle field, well, that would be a different story all together. But shouldn't I be asking you that question? I mean, I was the one who physically abused you.'

Sirius' smile only grew larger. 'Yes, but you can kiss it better.'

'Then we better get up to the castle, don't you think?'

'I do indeed. Last one there is a cockroach cluster!' Sirius took off towards the castle at a run, while Hermione just groaned.

'Not a race, you idiot.' She called after him. 'What are you, 6?'

'6 and a half,' he called back.

* * *

The next day, the reconnaissance group got together to share their findings, which were not much besides Hermione's maps and the odd coded document. Hermione promised to take them back to the research group for analysis.

Stretching, Draco got up from the table. 'I just hope we have better luck tonight or else we'll just have to keep going back until we get something of substance.'

A loud bell sounded in the room, signalling lunch in the staff dining room.

Once there and having grabbed some sandwiches, Hermione was joined by a smiling Ron.

'How are you, Mione?'

'I'm great, thanks. How about you?'

'Great, great. Busy, but great.'

An awkward silence formed between the two. Hermione was desperately searching for conversation topics that weren't off limits between them, something that she'd never needed before with Ron. If there hadn't been anything to say, he usually would have done something stupid for her to argue with him about. She was almost at her wit's end when Ron spoke up.

'Hermione, have you been out with anyone since we broke up?' he asked shyly.

Confused, she shook her head. 'No.'

'Are you going out with anyone now?'

Realizing that it was still best to keep her and Sirius a secret, Hermione shook her head again. 'Why?'

'Excellent.' A smile spread over his face. 'I've got the perfect person in mind for you.'

'Wait, what?' But before she could say anything else, Hermione felt herself being dragged over to a corner where Bill and Charlie were quietly conversing.

The older Weasley brothers looked up when Ron and Hermione arrived, an identical smile appearing on their faces.

'Haven't seen you two very much these last few days, little bro.' Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. 'Hermione, what have you been up to?

'Mostly research,' she said, offhandedly. 'Just relaxing now, trying to shake out my writer's cramp.'

Charlie's grin just grew wider. Seeing this, Ron grabbed Bill and started to pull him away. 'Bill, I need you to help me…do something…away…from here.' As he propelled a very confused eldest Weasley child away, Ron called over his shoulder. 'Oh by the way Charlie, Hermione likes dragons!'

Shaking his head, Charlie just laughed. 'What was that all about?

Hermione groaned, figuring out Ron's plan. ' I think I know. Ron is happy that we're friends again, and is trying to be all buddy-buddy in setting me up with people. I guess he wants me to be part of the family, and he sees that you're single, and immediately makes a connection. To him, Hermione Charlie = happy times for everyone. I love him, but he's a prat sometimes.'

'That little brother of mine. I guess the age difference means nothing to him.'

Hermione blushed with her little secret. 'Age doesn't matter to everyone, though.'

Charlie nodded. 'Agreed. But Hermione, I think you're absolutely gorgeous and right on, but you're really not my type.'

Hermione's face split into a huge smile. 'I am so relieved you think that! You're not really my type, and I kind of have my eye on someone else.'

Charlie held out his hands. 'So we part as friends?'

'Absolutely. Now I'm off to tell Ron to stop muddling around in my love life. See you later.'

Stalking around venomously, she realized that Ron had quickly left the room when she was joined by Sirius.

'What was that about?' he asked. 'You look like you're ready to kill something.'

'I am. And its name is Ron.'

Sirius laughed at her. 'What has he done now?'

Hermione looked at him and then around the room. Shaking her head, she pulled him outside into the hall. 'Ron's trying to set me up with his brothers.'

'What?'

'Ron has been trying to set me up with his brothers. Right now it was Charlie, and good thing he's not interested. Who's next, Fred?'

Sirius grabbed her arms to stop her from pacing. "Stop it. You're making me anxious. You'll just have to inform Ron that, though you appreciate his intentions, you're fine on your own and are not looking for romantic companionship at this point in your life.'

Hermione looked up at him, lines still formed in her forehead from the frowning. 'Do you think that'll work?'

'If not, you can just tell him that your break-up turned you off guys forever and you've become an avowed lesbian.'

The frown lines smoothed out a bit as Hermione tried to hold back a giggle. 'But then how do I explain our relationship when we decide to make it public?'

Sirius waved her off. 'Details, details. We'll worry about it when we come to that point. Now, I propose we retire to your room so I can distract you.'

* * *

'Rise and shine, my love. No more lounging around!' A clothed Hermione walked by the bed, giving her boyfriends a little shake.

'Do I have to get up?' Sirius groaned.

Hermione swatted at his butt hidden under her sheets. 'Yes! We've spent most of today and all of last night in bed, and now it's time to get up. Just because we have a free day does not mean we need to turn into sex-crazed maniacs.'

Reclining back on pillows and looking utterly delectable in Hermione's opinion, Sirius looked at her blankly. 'And what's so wrong with that?'

She sighed. 'I just think that there are more important things for us to do than waste the rest of today under the sheets.'

He crossed his arms. 'Like what? Tell me one thing that I could be doing that's better or more important than burying my face between your golden tanned-' his answer was cut off by Hermione's current night time novel bouncing off his head.

'Can you not be all lascivious for one moment?'

The older man looked at her calmly. 'Yes. But Hermione, I can't think of a thing better to do with my time than to completely ravish you.'

Crossing to the bed, Hermione sat next to her lover. 'I can't either but try this on for size: how about letting Ron and Harry in on our little secret?'

'What? Why now? I thought things were going pretty well for us. No need to bring drama into it just yet.'

'I think we should tell Harry and Ron about us now. If we don't tell them, Ron will try and set me up with more people and I'll have to restrain myself from popping him in the eye. Besides, so many people already know, and now it's just disrespectful to keep them in the dark. Besides, honesty is the best policy.'

'Honesty may be the best policy, but it's important to remember that apparently by elimination, dishonesty is the second best policy,' Sirius replied.

Hermione just gave him a look, but then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. Humouring her, Sirius quickly donned clothes, ran a brush through his hair and then followed Hermione down to Harry and Ron's room. Soon after knocking on the portrait, Harry let them in. Ron was found hunched over a bunch of worn papers on a low table, muttering under his breath while scribbling something on another sheet. As they came in talking, he shushed them, and returned to his work.

'Wow, I never thought I'd actually live to see the day that Ronald Weasley was actually interested in studying,' Hermione said, smiling.

Harry grinned along with her. 'I can't either, but he's been like this all day. I've been trying to distract him but nothing works.'

After a bit more hurried scribbling, Ron put down his quill, and stretched, yawning heartily. 'Sorry about that, guys. I just had this tactic gnawing at my brain, and I needed to get everything out on paper. So to what do we owe this pleasure?'

'Can't two friends just come and visit two other friends without an ulterior motive?' Sirius asked, his voice raising slightly as he got more nervous.

'What Sirius meant to say is that we came to tell you guys something that we don't want to say in front of some of the others.'

Both Harry and Ron looked at them attentively, but it was the redhead who responded. 'Sure, shoot.'

'Ron, you're going to want to sit down,' Hermione said quietly, remembering past surprises.

He paled. 'Oh, it's that kind of news, is it?'

Nodding, Sirius looked at Hermione and decided to plunge in. Taking a deep breath he said, 'Hermione and I are in a relationship and have been for the past few days. We're a couple now.'

Still looking at Sirius, Ron addressed his ex-girlfriend. 'Hermione, I thought I just Sirius say that you two had started going out.'

Swallowing, Hermione answered in the affirmative. Ron quickly jumped up, his hands now clenched in fists, as Harry stood up slower, his face pale. Sirius and Hermione sprang between the two, one to explain and the other to restrain.

Using all of her strength, Hermione pushed a beet-red sputtering Ron off to a corner, while Sirius and Harry sat back down on the couch.

'What do you think you're doing, Mione? He's old!'

Hermione just glared at him and his nonsense.

'I will not let you go out with him! You're too innocent and he's a grown-up, very experienced. He knows much more about life than you, and he's just going out with your for thing. It's Sirius Black for Merlin's sake! Fun, yeah, but reckless, dangerous , not very trust-worthy.'

'Stop it Ron!' Hermione hissed at him, her eyes flashing. 'You're acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend!'

'Minus the jealous part, that sounds about right. If Sirius wasn't his godfather, Harry would be joining me on this.' Ron's face was paling, his skin now only slightly pink.

She decided to try for another approach. 'Look, do I bug you about Harry? No. So be a friend and do the same for me. Sirius isn't going to hurt me. I know what I'm doing, trust me. I've grown up a bit more than you think.'

'So this is just about sex, then?' Ron's raised tone had caught the attention of Harry and Sirius who now looked over at them strangely.

Hermione turned her back on them, completely mortified. 'Excuse me, I'm going to go toss myself out the window.'

Now contrite, Ron pulled her back over to him, lowering his voice. 'I'm sorry, that wasn't fair to say. But are you sure about this? I mean, a week ago, you had no contact with him, and probably never really thought of him.'

'That's true, but I'm in contact with him now, and he makes me happy. I don't know about the future, or where this is going, but one thing I do know is that he does make me happy, like Harry makes you happy.'

Ron remained silent, clearly fighting a battle within himself.

'Ron, you're one of my best friends, and I'd never want to lose you over something like this. I mean, we've just started to get back in the swing of things again. I'm not asking you for your approval, just your acceptance. I respect you enough to not want to sneak around and lie to you, so I hope the feeling is mutual and you'll just give your blessing.'

'I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted,' Ron whispered, eyes downcast and a bit misty.

A grin lit up her face, and Hermione threw herself at Ron, hugging him tightly.

'I love you Mione.'

'I love you too Ron.'

'Hey, you two are getting a little too close for comfort,' Harry called over jokingly.

The two split apart, smiling sheepishly, both relieved that the trouble was over.

Joining Sirius, Hermione looked back and forth between her best friends. 'So you're okay with this?'

Harry nodded at the same time as Ron burst out, 'NO!'

Pushing him back towards the couch, Harry took over. 'We're fine,' he insisted. 'We're happy for you both, but just give the git behind me a little bit of time to process this. It's not going to be easy. I mean, see how long it's taken him to see that Ginny is happy with Malfoy? I think he sometimes still believes that she's just in her bad-boy phase and will be moving on to settle down with a nice sensible man soon.'

'Hey!' Ron cried. 'I'm right here! I can still hear you, y'know.'

'Of course you can, dear.' Harry placated. Turning back to the pair, he smiled. 'He'll be fine; we'll be fine. Just go and enjoy yourselves.'

'Thanks Harry.' Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 'I think we will.'

After they left, Harry turned to face his boyfriend, who was still pouting slightly. 'What is it, Ron? It's like you don't want her, but you don't want anyone else to have her either. That's a bit unfair.'

Ron groaned and threw himself back on the couch. 'Everything is just so confusing! I mean, I love being with you. I love you, but then I still have feelings about Hermione that won't go away. I don't want to be with her, but every time she smiles at a man, I remember how good it felt when she smiled like that at me.'

Harry joined him on the couch and took one of his hands, holding it loosely. 'I know what you mean, because it's like that with me and Ginny. Whenever she glances at Malfoy with a look in her eye or grins only at him, I want to go over and punch his ruddy daylights out. But I don't because she loves him, and I love you. Old habits just die hard, that's all. And I don't think it's any easier for Hermione to watch you with me.'

'But why does it have to be Sirius?'

'You can't help who you fall in love with,' Harry said quietly.

Ron flashed him a small smile. 'No, you certainly can't.'

AUTHOR NOTE: I am so sorry about taking this long to update, but I hope you like what I have. This is a culmination of exam stress, job stress, family stress, friend stress (especially friend stress, I could scream!). But thanks for reading, and if you have the time, please tell me what you think. Steph, I hope there's enough slash to keep you happy. :) Happy Pride day to those who celebrate and to those who are respectful enough to accept that everyone is different.

Sorry, I just had to reload this to try and get the lines in the right places.


	9. Sir Sirius

Disclaimer: Lisa is poor. Lisa is a student. Lisa is a Canadian 19 year old with no children who lives with her parents when she is not attending university. So therefore, Lisa cannot be the real author of the Harry Potter series and it would be very silly to sue her for having fun with a literary genius' characters.

Sorry if you've already read this chapter but I was looking over it and it seems like the formatting got effed up again. It is such a hassle when this doesn't work properly. I think I may have uploaded this chapter 3 times already.

* * *

'Hermione? Oh Hermione?' a male called in a sing-song tone from the vicinity of the Head Girl little apartment's entrance.

The woman in question looked up from the thick tome she was reading in her comfy chair in front of the fire. 'Sirius? Is that you?'

'Yep, and I have a surprise for you.' With that, his grinning face appeared around the doorjamb.

Hermione looked at him, a surprised but happy expression on her face. 'I didn't expect you back for at least another hour. Ginny and Draco are notoriously competitive- I thought they would've kept you going in training for a while longer.'

'Yes, but they're also notoriously good at distracting each other. After a while, it was like I wasn't even there. I left when Draco had Ginny cornered and she wasn't even resisting, so I thought they'd want to be alone. Plus, they don't really need all that much training anyway.'

'Probably best. Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss?'

'In a minute. But first, do you remember a certain bet you lost the other day?' Sirius asked, unable to hide his grin.

A blank look crossed Hermione's face, but then her eyes widened as she remembered. 'You wouldn't.'

'Oh I would.' He whipped a French maid's costume on a hanger from behind his back. 'You shall address me as Sir Sirius and cater to my every whim, starting at 8 pm tonight,' he checked his watch and then grinned cheekily, 'which is in exactly 47 minutes. So if you have anything that needs finishing up or anyone that needs to be seen, I suggest you do it now.'

Hermione did not even want to contemplate the dirty thoughts crossing her lover's mind, and so decided to distract him from his evil plan. She slowly got up from her chair and sauntered towards him, tossing her long hair over her shoulders.

Realizing what she was planning on doing, Sirius took a step back and laughed. 'Not going to work this time, Hermione. Since sex is the ultimate goal in this little challenge, using sex as a distraction is entirely useless.'

'Fine,' she huffed. 'I'll just go find Ginny and tell her that we'll be indisposed- oh don't give me that look- for the rest of the evening. She'll make up a plausible excuse for our absence if anyone notices, and she'll make sure Draco keeps his mouth shut. I'm sure they're done whatever they were doing by now.'

Stalking to the door, Hermione stopped in her tracks as Sirius slapped her ass as she passed him. The brunette just growled and continued out of the room, leaving a laughing Sirius behind.

* * *

When Hermione returned to her rooms, Sirius wasn't in her line of sight but she refused to play hide and seek with him. She was determined to give in as little as possible to his twisted game.

'Sirius?' she called out, standing in her kitchen. She didn't hear his voice so called for him again. Not hearing a verbal response, Hermione was about to sit down at the table to await his return when a small noise caught her ear. Straining, she caught it again and as she walked by the living room, the noise got louder. Picking up its trail, she followed it to the bedroom and quickly realized that it was a ringing bell. Sirius had somehow got his hands on a bloody bell! Pushing open the door, Hermione was greeted with the sight of her lover lying naked under the sheets, bell in hand.

'I will not be answering to that,' she replied.

'Au contraire, mon amour. It is a whim of mine and our previous discussion did include the phrase 'catering to my every whim.' So get catering.'

'I will get you back for this.'

Sirius grinned at his girlfriend. 'Looking forward to it. But you have to admit that if you'd won, you'd be making me do this stuff too.'

Hermione laughed. 'I wouldn't make you wear a French maid's costume!'

'No, that's just a fantasy of mine. Now go put your uniform on and fetch me some pie.'

She picked up the costume that was lying on the dresser. 'The little lace cap too?

He nodded. 'Especially the little lace cap.'

As Hermione started to walk away, Sirius came up with another idea. 'Oh, and no underwear.'

* * *

'As much as I enjoy what we've been doing, we haven't seen the others since yesterday and I think it'll be good for our cover to put in a public appearance.'

Sirius pouted up at his girlfriend where she sat leaning over him on the bed. The French maid's costume had long been disposed of, pieces littering the small apartment. 'Are you sure you want to leave? I could really go for another round of delectable Hermione with a whipped cream garnish. It's fun for both of us.'

The brunette blushed heavily, cursing Sirius' ability to continually embarrass her while turning her on at the same time.

'Nope, your 24 hours will be up right after dinner time which we must attend, and I really don't want to give Harry and Ron any more reasons to be upset.'

'Spoilsport.' Sirius slid off the bed and padded over to the chest of drawers where he had started storing some of his clothes, completely unashamed of his nakedness. 'But remember,' he said, half-turning to catch Hermione practically drooling over his form, 'you still have to do anything I ask of you until the time is up.'

'You wouldn't, but I should really stop asking you that…'Hermione trailed off, slightly afraid of the mischievous glint in his eye. 'Just remember your godson and my ex will be there, so tone it down unless you want a Weasley-style beating.'

'I solemnly swear upon my honour as a Marauder that I will neither make you do anything outlandish or sexual.' Sirius said this with a hand upon is heart, innocent look on his face.

'I never thought I would hear those words together in a sentence, and swearing upon your honour as a Marauder not to pull a joke is in no way convincing.' Hermione rose as well, but a recently forgotten sense of modesty forced her to wrap herself in a sheet.

'You don't have to hide yourself from me Mione, especially after all of the unmentionable things I've been doing to those curves.' He eyed her up and down, finishing with a wink.

'I don't exactly trust you to not try and pull me back into bed to avoid going to dinner. I know you too well Sirius Black, and so I'm removing as much temptation as possible.'

Sirius crossed the room to the alluring brunette who was still standing by the bed. 'Hermione, you would tempt me in Dobby's tea cozy.'

'I'm going to take that as a compliment but we're still going to dinner,' she said as she picked up some clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

'Sod it!'

* * *

Hermione and Sirius entered the staff lounge together where they had been eating all of their meals, but immediately split up without a look at each other. Hermione headed over to where Ginny was curled up in an armchair by the window while Sirius strolled over to join a group of some of the Weasley brothers, where they were entertaining Remus with tales of the twins' childhood antics.

'Where have you been all day, Miss Granger?' Ginny asked innocently while a mischievous smirk crept onto her face.

'Was my absence that noticeable?'

The redhead replied in the negative. 'Only to me and Draco who knew what you were up to. Harry and Ron were playing Quidditch with some of the others all day, so they weren't around to not see you. If anyone asked (which only one person did), I said you were holed up in your room in super research mode.'

Hermione sighed in relief. 'Thank Merlin, you are my life-saver.'

'So what were you doing? And feel free to go into detail.' Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione took a seat in the chair next to her, acute embarassment causing a crimson blush to creep up her neck.

'Ooh, that good was it? Is it really true what they say about older men and having much more experience?'

'What about you and that friend of Charlie's? You know, that dragon tamer guy?'

Ginny brushed that off with a wave of her hand. 'Guys that are Charlie's age don't count as older men. Besides, Draco has enough tricks in his repertoire to keep me fully satisfied. But this is about your sex life, not mine so bloody tell me already.'

'To start off with, I lost a bet with Sirius when we were doing recon work at Malfoy Manor. The loser had to be the winner's slave for a full 24 hours of their choosing.'

'Interesting….' Ginny responded.

'I thought he had forgotten about it until he came back from the training session with you and Draco last evening. It was then that he whipped out a French maid's outfit complete with lace cap and told me that the 24 hours was about to start so I should conclude all business I had elsewhere.'

'A French maid's outfit! Blimey.' Ginny exclaimed, having enough tact to keep her voice low.

'Yep. And he had a bell so if he needed something, I was sure to know. But Sirius really wasn't all that horrible about it. I had to do the obligatory serving him meals in bed and there was an instance of a Hermione sundae which led to a rather lengthy episode in the bathtub but nothing too cliché.'

'A Hermione sundae? Sounds kinky. I wonder if Draco will want to try it.' A red eyebrow was raised in an expression that made the brunette realize how much Draco had rubbed off on Ginny.

'A Hermione sundae? No way.' She had straightened up in her seat, shocked expression in place.

The redhead just laughed. 'No, a Ginny sundae you bint. Thanks for the scarring mental images.'

Hermione chuckled as well. 'Sorry. And if by kinky, you mean sticky then sure. It had its fun points, but Sirius' tongue was tickling me so I was just laughing the entire time. Luckily he didn't think I was laughing at him.'

'Yeah, the lads really don't like it when you laugh at them in bed. There was this one time that I got a little distracted and thought about something funny that had happened at work to calm myself. Unfortunately I laughed just as Draco was trying something new. I can say that it effectively killed the mood that night and every time before we got into bed for the next few days, he would ask me if I was going to laugh again.'

'Oh Merlin. I bet the laughter did nothing for his ego, though I personally believe he could use a little deflating.'

Ginny chuckled in response, shooting a fond look at her boyfriend. 'I think if you looked up the word _arrogant_ in the dictionary, his smirking face would be there. I love him so I don't complain…much. Hey, if you're Sirius' slave for 24 hours, why are you down here? By my count you two have a few more hours to indulge yourself.'

'True, but I made him realize that it was imperative to his health and well-being if Ron and Harry saw us in a large group situation. I don't want to flaunt the sexual aspects of our relationship while they're still adjusting. Though the indulgence sounds awfully tempting and I will be paying him back for that sundae incident.'

Wanting to mention her impending revenge, Hermione called her lover over while trying to be as casual as possible.

'Uh uh, remember what we discussed,' he said in response, a prankster's grin lighting up his features.

Hermione cringed as a glance around the room told her that all eyes were on her and Sirius. 'Fine…Sir Sirius, my lord and master, can you come over here for a second?'

Bill Weasley cleared his throat. 'Care to explain why you just said what you said?'

The brunette scrambled for an excuse as Sirius was clearly not going to help her out. 'Um, well, I lost a duel with Sirius in training the other day and so referring to his as my master was my punishment.'

Ginny stifled laughter behind her, knowing the real reason for the nickname.

The inhabitants of the staff room laughed collectively, a few Weasley brothers punching Sirius on the arm in encouragement, though Draco sent him an absolutely wicked grin.

As everyone went back to their business, Sirius strolled over to Hermione and Ginny. 'You rang?' he drawled, eyes twinkling.

Hermione's lips were pressed together in a firm line, not seeing the humour in the situation. 'You are so lucky that Harry and Ron hadn't come down yet. Ron would've flipped out and made that lost duel excuse seem a lot less plausible. You are such a prat.'

'Am I going to get punished later?'

'Yes! I'll teach you not to…' but Hermione trailed off when she saw Sirius' expression and realized what he meant by being punished.

'You are so perverted,' she groaned.

'Perhaps, but you shouldn't complain as you're benefiting directly from it.'

Hermione just shook her head and returned to conversation with Ginny. It was not long before Draco joined the threesome and they began discussing new blocking spells. Sirius kept winking cheekily at Hermione until Harry and Ron entered the room, at which time he left the little group to talk to Remus.

Harry divided an inquisitive look between the couple though Ron chattered away, completely blissful in his ignorance.

* * *

'You're not really angry at me, are you Mione?' Sirius' voice cut through the darkness as they lay in bed later that night. Hermione had been slightly chilly towards him at dinner and Sirius had wisely left her alone with a book in the Head Girl's room afterward while he and Remus had lounged around chatting in the Gryffindor common room.

Sighing, Hermione turned to face him. 'Of course not. I'm just so worried about this hurting Harry or Ron that I've been a little keyed up. I'm sorry if it sounded like I as truly upset with you, though I will be seeking revenge at an undisclosed time for that Hermione sundae you made before. I think I still have some whipped cream in my hair.'

Sirius chuckled, but then his tone turned somber. 'Do you think the other recon group found anything useful?'

Hermione sensed his real meaning. 'You mean did they find anything to protect Harry? You're really worried about him, aren't you?'

'Almost more than I can stand, and it's been that way since his parents announced that they were expecting. I am his godfather and I promised James and Lily that I would always look out for him and make sure he's okay.'

Hermione flung a leg over his and snuggled into his shoulder. 'Don't worry. Ron and I have been doing that since we were 11 and we've gotten pretty good at it by now, Ginny too. Plus, it won't be like the last time where Harry was the only one able to end the entire thing. They have no Dark Lord now, so we can all take on the responsibility of stopping the Death Eaters forever. Harry doesn't even have to fight, if we can find a strong enough Binding and Cloaking charm to keep him tied up and hidden in a corner.'

Sirius snorted softly. 'How do you always know just what to say?'

'Just a gift I guess,' she replied flippantly. 'I think it comes from always having to be the rational one whenever Harry and Ron went off on their tangents. The things those boys would come up with!'

'Ah yes, but nothing will ever match the maniacal brilliance of Padfoot and Prongs.'

'What about Moony?' Hermione thought it wise to leave Peter Pettigrew out of the equation, especially because he was still lurking out in the distance.

'Moony played your role in the Marauders. He was the rational one that calmed us down whenever we got too crazy, though he would help us out with the smaller and more complex details of the pranks that we'd skip over in our quest for greatness.'

Hermione giggled. 'Well, that was Ginny's job for us. It's astounding how she took Harry and Ron's huge ideas and made them run smoothly. Learned a lot from the twins, that one did. I sometimes lived in fear of what I would find when I woke up in the morning. How did Harry's mum ever deal with being Head Girl while her friends were some of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen?'

Sirius ran a hand gently up and down one of her arms. 'Well, James had to calm down a little in 7th year because he was Head Boy and didn't want to brass Lily off. She put her foot down sometimes but for the most part her rule was 'just don't let me catch you.' Besides, some of our best pranks included intricate charms work done by our own Lily Evans. Of course, she was such a model student that no one ever suspected her. Dumbledore sometimes winked at her when Professor McGonagall was yelling at the Marauders but I have it on good authority that he thoroughly enjoyed our antics.'

'Do you know what I would thoroughly enjoy?'

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her in the moonlight. 'I can only imagine.'

Author note: so yeah, it's me again. With this story. So yes, hell has frozen over and I've gotten over my writer's block. This writer's block has unfortunately moved onto other stories of mine, but I hope it will go away in a short amount of time and not an entire year as was the case here. Oops…but I can tell you that we're only a few chapters from the end and I know everything that is going to happen. Unfortunately, once this story is done I will have to give up writing anything with Sirius in it unless it is during his Hogwarts days. Damn you Order of the Phoenix…but I guess that's what happens when it takes you two years to finish a story with books by the real author coming out during that time.


End file.
